The Medic an the Speedster
by flarey phoenix
Summary: The sequel of 'Thank You'. See how the relationship of our favourite speed demon and the sweet little medic develops over time. BlurrxOC, JetfirexSari
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Streak yawned as his head dropped on top of the surface of his desk in the med-bay, he had five minutes left... then he could head to his and Blurrs shared quarters and relax until his mate showed up from patrol... he loved saying that... Blurr was HIS mate; nobody could take that away from him now.

"Hey Streak," Red Alert asked softly, poking his head as if trying to find out if the younger bot was alive.

"Don poke me i'm tired," he whined as she laughed and placed an energon cube on the table, he quickly bolted up and downed the cube, smiling in satisfaction he leant back in his chair, the back resting on the wall so he never fell over, smart little bot.

"I thought you'd need that, i just saw Blurr running around the base faster than he'd ever ran before," Red giggled as Streak immediately looked at her at the mention of Blurrs name

"What was he doing?" Streak asked curiously, a small smile on his face. Just thinking about the Blue speedster made his insides metaphorically turn to goo.

"He had some weird blue glowing things in his arms, that's about all i noticed." Red smiled sheepishly then frowned "hey Streeaaak?" she asked cunningly, leaning on the desk by her elbows.

"Yeeess?" he asked in the same tone.

"Have you and Blurr... you know, done the deed?" she asked slyly, Streak actually managed to fall off his chair while blushing profusely

"N-no," Streak answered, standing back up quickly.

"Maybe he's planning it... tonight maybe the night, would you do it if it were?" Red asked with a cheeky grin, she loved to gossip with the young mech because he WOULD, he loved talking to her about stuff like this, he found it amazing to be able to talk to someone other than his mate.

"Erm, well i er..." Streak stumbled on his words, trying to fight the ever growing blush.

"C'mon, i won't tell!" Red giggled, Streak sighed then grinned

"Well DUH!" he laughed and sat down "apparently... when he starts... wow it's like every part of you is being touched at once i mean, that's enough to put you in sensory overload alone!" he grinned dreamily

"Boy i ENVY you!" Red Alert squealed and moved closer "what other stories have you heard about him?" she asked

"That's all anyone'd tell me, said i had to feel it for myself... but he wouldn't do it unless it was 'special'... that word means two separate things for both of us, i think of it as... any time i'm with him, he thinks of it as something beyond the normal, that I'll remember forever.... i WOULD remember it forever if he'd just do it already," he sighed, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand

"Well you can't blame the bot for wanting to impress you, dang Streak you're adorable!" Red grinned, patting the younger mech on the shoulder; a smirk was her response as his optics trained on her.

"Why thank you ma'am," he purred in a Texas-ish accent while winking

"Ok, Blurr knows that you get off in... two minutes he'll most likely be finished with whatever he's doing in one, so go now... I'll tidy everything up," Red winked cheekily

"You serious?" Streak asked hopefully

"Would i lie to you?" Red asked dryly, a brief grin was his response and Streak was out the door. Unfortunately, Streak and Blurrs room was in fact on the other side of the base, so it'd probably take Streak an extra minute to get there anyway, so Blurr wouldn't be expecting him for... another two minutes!

"Ok, so I'll just... walk," Streak mumbled then began to walk towards his room. Once down in the corridor that led there, a sweet aroma filled his olfactory sensors, leading him straight to his and Blurrs shared quarters he pressed his Audio receptor to the door, hearing whooshing noises so obviously Blurr wasn't finished with whatever he was doing. A few moments after the whooshing stopped Streak stood up straight, typed in the code to the room while plucking out a data pad, trying to NOT look like he'd been standing there for while. He walked in as the door opened then looked up opening his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then closed it immediately after.

"The large double berth they recharged on was covered in glowing blue petal looking things with a purple-ish hue at the tips. Two cubes of glowing darker than normal pink energon sat on the table along with something else.... which he really had no clue what it was.

"Likeit?" Blurr purred down his Audio receptors, Streak jumped, he didn't even sense Blurr behind him!

"W-what is all this?" Streak asked in mild shock then a soft groan escaped his vocalizers as Blurrs derma-plating and glossa slowly and sensually harassed the cables lining his neck.

"Ihonestlycan'twaitanylonger" Blurr mumbled against his neck then spun him around "dontmakemewait," Blurr smirked then attacked the younger mechs lip components with his own. Blurr reeled in mild shock as Streak jumped up and wrapped both legs and arms around his waist and neck, putting just as much force into the kiss as Blurr was.

"Just what i was thinking," Streak grinned, and was then promptly pinned against the wall, Blurrs mouth attacking any part of Streaks body that it could reach. Streak arched his back allowing Blurr to reach more while Streak groaned and clung to Blurrs shoulders, not only was his glossa delving into parts of his armour that had never been tampered with.... but his hands were too. Blurr then proceeded to spin Streak around and pin him to the plush surface of the berth, leaned down and positioned his mouth against Streaks Audio Receptors and licked along the edge.

"Screamforme," Blurr whispered as his hands played with the sensitive wire clusters on Streaks hips, the younger mech whimpered and writhed under Blurrs talented servos, bucking under his weight.

"Oh PRIMUS Blurr!" Streak cried out as Blurr found a motility cable just beneath one of the clusters and rubbed his hand across it. Both their internal fans kicked in, trying to cool down their internal over heating as Blurr continued his sensorial assault on the younger mechs body.

"AhHAH...ahotspot," Blurr smirked in triumph and began playing with it, tweaking and massaging it. Streak groaned LOUDLY in response, writhing and arching his back up off the berth, only Blurr straddling his waist kept him down. Streak's intakes of air became short and rapid and his hands began fisting and digging into the surface of the berth as Blurrs hands and glossa began searching for more of the hidden hotspots. Suddenly, Streak felt his interface port protection panelling being removed; he looked down then threw his head back and cried out Blurrs name in pleasure as the speedster fondled with the wiring inside; massaging and running the thick cords between his fingers. "Beg," Blurr purred softly, looking down at the twisting mech, whose optics were turned off and his derma-plating grated together, his expression contorted in never before felt pleasure.

"B-Blurr... oh primus p-please..." Streak groaned almost inaudibly as small sparks of quickly building energy danced across his shaking frame. Blurr responded by removing his own interface port protection panelling and grinding his against Streaks. The wires instantly connected sending bursts of energy through into Streak's body warnings flew across both mechs visions, flashing in bright red as the two neared Overload, Streak thrust his hips upwards, grinding against Blurrs body. Both mechs cried out each other's designations as Streak's body flew into overload like hitting a brick wall head on, taking Blurr with him in Overload almost seconds after his own. Both mechs fell into instantaneous stasis, Blurr on top of Streak as the other had his head turned to the side, his arms loosely resting on Blurrs back and one of his legs draped over Blurrs hip.

-------------

A few hours after, Blurrs body came back online after his internal fans had finally worked on cooling him down. Using his arms he lifted his body up and looked down, grinning at the peaceful look on Streaks' face he quickly moved out of his grip and positioned himself next to the young bot and wrapped his arms around his white agile frame, pulling his small body closer to Blurrs larger (taller lol) frame and holding him close.

"Blurr?" Streak asked softly, powering his optics up only by a small amount, his energy still spent.

"Youshouldrest," Blurr whispered, nuzzling the young bots neck affectionately

"You know how, you believed, energon flowers and sweet smelling aromas..." then he stopped to yawn "made it special?" Streak continued to ask tiredly, cuddling against the recon officer.

"Yes?" Blurr asked with a frown, rubbing the youngsters back soothingly.

"It wasn't that, which made it special..." Streak yawned again, the yawn brought on by the soothing notion of Blurrs hand against his back. Blurr stayed silent, believing he'd failed at making Streak's first time special, "... it was special... because it was with you," he smiled then fell back into recharge. A soft smile wound its way onto Blurrs face, as he realized something that he knew deep down... he'd known since he saw the young bot... He was falling, hard and FAST for the young mech, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.... not like he wanted to stop it anyway.

-------------------------

**I thank Panthergirl29 for the marvellous idea on how to continue my story for these two lovebirds –giggle- Also; i thank Shizuka Taiyou for trying to help me ;)  
**

**But yeah, this story will continue on... probably around 10 chapters too it... showing how their relationship develops over time.  
For some reason i can write about these two without getting stuck XD (watch it tho... i will, i bet'cha!) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – welcome to Earth!

"Streeeeaaaakc'monplease?" Blurr asked pleadingly, trying to pull the young mech onto the ship

"But i don wannaaaa" Streak whined, clinging to the pole which resided just outside the medical ward.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleeeease?" Blurr pleaded, wrapping his arms firmly around Streaks thin waist, nuzzling against his neck affectionately

"Bluuurrr n-not with the nuzzling..." Streak mumbled, his engine giving off a faint purr

"It'llbenofunwithoutyouthere," Blurr pouted, kissing the dark grey cool metal softly

"F-fine" Streak grumbled and let go of the pole. That was all Blurr needed to snag the smaller mech up off the floor and zoom into the Elite Guard ship at top speed, cackling madly. Jazz stared in curious wonder at the blue blurr that zipped past him, his visor raised slightly on the left side indicating his left optic ridge was raised.

"Blurr managed to snag Streak into coming along," Red Alert snickered as she walked past with Rodimus.

"Aaah," Jazz chuckled "you comin too RP?" Jazz asked in mild shock

"Why not? I've heard a lot about this Earth crew," Rodimus smiled fondly at the laughing blurr that just rounded the corner. "Those two are really happy aren't they?" he asked curiously

"Yeah, wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the millennia those two were hitched," Jazz snickered, leaning against the wall. At the confused looks he was getting he decided to elaborate "bonded." He corrected and both jaws dropped

"J-Jazz... Streak's still very young, way too young to even be CONSIDERING that!" Red Alert scolded as she smacked Jazz around the back of the head for being an idiot.

"Ouchie!" Jazz whimpered, rubbing his now sore head "ah was just saying, they're close... very close," Jazz smiled sheepishly

"Not THAT close though!" Red snarled and walked off to the Med-bay onboard the ship

"Next time Jazz, pick your words better," Rodimus chuckled, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

---

"So why'd you want me to go to Earth anyway?" Streak asked curiously, his head and right arm resting on and around Blurrs chest and waist. Once Blurr had gotten to his room he'd led down on the bed and pulled Streak up against him, after a few moments they'd arrived at their current position.

"It'sbrilliantonEarth, therearetonsofplacestoracearound, theAutobotteamonEartharekindamisfit-ishbutamusingcausethere'sthisonethatbelievesifheracesmeenoughhe'llactuallywinsomeday," Blurr snickered wrapping his arms around Streaks waist. "butmostofall....i'dmissyou," Blurr smiled, curling up against his mate, resting his head in the crook of Streaks neck.

"Aww," Streak smiled and ran his hand down Blurrs back comfortingly. "You should of just told me that sooner.... i wouldn't of fought," he spoke softly. All of a sudden the ship rocked, signalling they were taking off.

"You'regonnaloveEarth, itsbeautiful" Blurr purred, his optics powering down slightly.

"I'll have to take your word for it," Streak smiled then yawned and rested his head on Blurrs.

"Youtired?" Blurr questioned hearing the unmistakable sound of Streaks body powering down for recharge.

"Mmm-hmm," Streak responded then fell into recharge. Blurr smiled and cuddled closer to his mate before falling into recharge.

---

"Hey boss-bot, think they'll bring Blurr back?" Bumblebee asked as he ran into the lounge

"You're never going to beat him, Bumblebee so why keep trying?" Prowl asked, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

"I WILL, one of these days Blurr will be defeated!" Bee proclaimed with his hand in the air.

"Uh-huh..." Prowl mumbled then turned back to his nature show.

"Bumblebee... think about it carefully, if what happened to him is true.... and he still survived and is still able to run circles around you before you've even stood up... you have no chance," Sari sighed, patting her friends foot comfortingly.

"Maybe if i had my turbo-

-he still kicked your skid plate with them on!" Ratchet cut him off as he walked in. Bumblebee cried out in frustration and stormed off; only to run back in

"They're here!" he grinned and transformed, opening his door for Sari then zoomed off as soon as she hopped in.

"Think they brought Blurr?" Bulkhead asked curiously

"Most likely," Optimus chuckled "Autobots, Transform and Roll out!" he ordered then transformed and well... rolled out.

---

"Optimus Prime, it's good to see you again," Ultra Magnus smiled as he walked out the large ship

"Uuhh, you too Ultra Magnus sir," Optimus saluted, and then sighed as he watched Bumblebee pester Jazz about if Blurr was onboard.

"Whoa-whoa chill lil guy, Blurrs catchin some Z's" Jazz smiled sheepishly, all he got was a blank look "... sleepin, recharging?" he tried again, Bee visibly deflated

"That lazy bot!" Bee grumbled and walked back to the group.

"It's ok Bumblebee, we can be playing the video gaming with you!" Jetstorm grinned as he petted Bumblebee's head, Jetfire appearing behind Bumblebee.

"They're called Video games, not Video Gaming" Bumblebee grumbled

"What is being the difference?" Jetfire questioned curiously as Bumblebee face-palmed.

---

"Streeeeaaaakwakeywakey!" Blurr nudged the younger grey mech, said mechs' optics powered up slowly a smile on his face after realizing the positions had switched and once again, Streak was the one curled up against Blurrs chassis.

"Are we there?" Streak asked with a small yawn Blurr nodded, running his hand down Streaks arm. "Then shall we go?" he asked, his engine purring at the contact.

"Ifyouwish," Blurr smiled, Streak snuggled against him one last time before getting up and stretching. "Wereyoucomfy?" Blurr asked with a grin

"Most definitely," Streak chuckled then unlocked the door "race ya outside?" he asked with a small smile

"Iguessicould" Blurr grinned then with a gust of wind he was gone out the door.

"Hey no fair!" Streak laughed then ran out after him.

---

"HeyBeebyeBee!" Blurr yelled as he zipped past the yellow and black bot, Span around behind him then ran over to the ramp and waited, tapping his foot on the floor... as if waiting for something.

"You waiting for someone?" Bulkhead asked curiously

"Blurr!" Streak yelled as he ran out "you cheated!"

"Nopeyou'rejustslow!" Blurr laughed as he zipped up to the younger mech, ran around him then proceeded to glomp him. Streak yelped and fell over backwards, his fall cushioned by Blurrs arm, which kept his head off the metal

"Who's that?" Sari asked curiously

"That young human, is Blurrs Spark-mate," Red Alert smiled as she knelt down to Sari's eye level "his name is Streak, the young Elite Guard medic that saved Blurrs life," she smiled while explaining

".... But they're both gu- oooh" Sari sweat-dropped remembering the 'Cybertronians don't have genders, it's just gender programming' as Ratchet had explained a while back. "Aww, they look sweet!" she giggled as Blurr gave the glaring Streak an Eskimo kiss.

"Hey Blurr, race me once more!" Bee called, ignoring the cute scene completely

"I'm gonna take a wild stab at this and say he's the bot that's always challenging you?" Streak smirked as Blurr nodded with a grin. Standing up, Blurr helped his mate up and looked down at Bumblebee.

"C'mon Bumblebee, iwannashowStreakaroundfirst!" Blurr pouted

"You're just afraid to _lose_" Bee taunted, Blurrs optics narrowed dangerously

"C'mon guys break it up!" Rodimus chuckled "we both know Blurr cannot be beaten in speed so give it a rest" he smiled

"Rodimus?" Optimus gaped

"Hello old friend," Rodimus nodded his head "good to see you took command of a brilliant team" he smiled softly.

"I WILL beat him!" Bee argued as Blurr stuck his glossa out

"Is he going to remain silent or can he not speak?" Prowl inquired, appearing next to Streak within a blink of an optic

"GAH!" Streak yelped in shock and jumped into Blurrs arms.

"Ah so he does talk," Prowl smirked

"What the heck?!" Streak growled and jumped out of Blurrs grip, "how'd you sneak up like that?" he questioned with a mild glare.

"Nice one he is, isn't he?" Prowl mumbled walking back over to Optimus

"Wellyoudidkindascarehim!" Blurr grumbled, wrapping his arms around the younger mech to calm him down, a soft smile returning to his face as he relaxed in the taller mechs arms.

"Shall we head back to base, before a bigger crowd gathers?" Optimus asked after clearing his throat and motioning with his hand down to the small human crowd that had gathered.

"They're so small..." Streak mumbled, magnifying his vision to get a better look, one of his few medical tools which helped to get the smaller bits out of a mechs body. "And all so different," he mumbled

"They're disgusting," Sentinel grumbled as he transformed and drove off, followed by the two twins who flew above him.

"Ok let's head back," Optimus nodded then transformed along with the others. Blurr watched as Streak transformed into a sleek silver-grey concept looking vehicle with a black propeller on the back end and twin red crosses on the doors.

"Ooohmelikey!" Blurr grinned and transformed into his aerodynamic form.

"Ditto!" Streak chuckled then drove off after Optimus but was soon past by Blurr.

"Hey, you," Bee called as he drove next to Streak

"I have a name you know," Streak drawled then Bumblebee's window rolled down and Sari looked out

"Streak right?" She asked, Streak chuckled

"Indeed..." he replied

"How fast can you drive?" Bee asked almost challengingly, as if daring anyone else to be faster than him.

"Give me the coordinates to your base and we'll race back," Streak replied with a smile in his voice. Bee quickly sent the coordinates then was gone. Streak gave him a three second head-start before living up to his name and driving right past Bee "Gotta go faster than that!" Streak laughed as Bee fought to keep up.

"Whoa..." Sari commented as she watched the grey car pass Bee.

----

Once back at the plant, both racing bots transformed and fell to the floor panting

"W-who won?" Streak asked tiredly

"I-i did... n-no competition," Bee wheezed

"Actually... Streak won," Prowl sighed, rubbing his forehead. Bee whined and bashed his head on the floor repeatedly

"Actually if you think about it, most of the Elite Guard are pretty fast lil buddy," Bulkhead picked his friend up and stood him properly

"But it's not fair, I was the fastest thing on wheels, ME nobody else, then HE popped up and took that away from me" Bee growled pointing at the innocently grinning Blurr whom was sat in between the twins playing the video games "and don't even DARE try to take my title of best gamer off me!" he grumbled glaring at him.

"Notmyfaultifi'mbetter," Blurr shrugged, leaning back on the chair. "AndStreak.... youlookpositivelydeliciouswhenyoupantlikethat," he smirked slyly, a soft blush spreading across Streaks face in response.

"So what do we owe this abrupt visit?" Ratchet asked, leaning against the wall, gaining everyone's attention

"It would seem there's been a few more Decepticons heading for Earth... after finding out their leader was still online they decided to head here..." Rodimus explained, placing at least 15 data-pads on the table "these show the information on the known Decepticons en route to Earth" he continued "these lot just tagged along," he chuckled, motioning to the other Elite Guard officers.

"So that basically means that we're slagged?" Ratchet asked with a dry expression

"We will be leaving a few of our officers with you on this round, Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Blurr will be stationed here on Earth" Ultra Magnus explained, Streak looked up with a frown

"ButUltraMagnussir... WhataboutStreak?" Blurr asked running over to stand by the aforementioned mech.

"Streak has no fighting experience, Blurr... leaving him here wouldn't be a very wise idea," Ultra Magnus replied with a sigh

"I-I'm not leaving," Streak spoke up, looping an arm around Blurrs

"Streak..." Magnus sighed

"I can fight" Streak protested

"And it really isn't fair to split them up like this..." Red Alert commented, putting a hand on Streaks shoulder "especially when they've only just gotten together, it'd put a strain on their relationship," she pouted as both bots shifted uncomfortable with being put on the spot.

"We have enough room," Optimus shrugged "we don't mind a few extras," he smiled

"Ok fine... but if Streak is injured while here, i promise an 'i told you so' will be in the near future" Ultra Magnus warned "We must be heading back ASAP so, everyone who is NOT staying, head back to the ship," he ordered.

"I hate to break this little chat up, but there's a problem downtown," Ratchet sighed as he pressed a button on the monitors

"Why don't we all go?" Jazz grinned slyly

"Ooh, that would be being fun, right Jazz sir?" Jetstorm asked with a large grin which matched his brothers entirely as they both leaned over the chair.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Ultra Magnus sighed "Optimus lead the way," he instructed, Optimus nodded, smirking at Sentinels annoyed visage.

"Autobots transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered, transforming with the rest of them.

---

"Hurry, they're not here yet!" Nanosec yelled as he ran through the bank gathering tons of cash

"Oh do be quiet you ruffian, i'm going as fast as i can," The Angry Archer proclaimed, tying the bags to a rope which led them outside easier.

"Well obviously it's not fast enough!" Nanosec hollered back as he pulled the rope, the bags began moving out of the bank on the rope and being untied by Slow-mo at the other end.

"I hear sirens!" Professor Princess yelled, hovering on her toy-ish pony (my gawd these villains are lame lol)

"QUICKER!" Nanosec raised his voice louder seeing the unmistakeable form of Optimus primes Alt mode heading right for them.

"Got it!" The Angry Archer yelled and ran out with the last two bags. The S.U.V then chucked the bags into a new-ish large black car. "You head off to safety, i shall delay those mechanical fiends!" he nodded then shot his bow up onto a higher platform and allowed it to pull him up.

"Blurr, head in front and cut them off," Optimus instructed, the blue racer shooting forwards and spinning out in front of the black car, blocking their escape.

"Take this!" the archer yelled and fired his bow, sending three explosive arrows straight towards Optimus

"Oh no you don't!" Rodimus growled, transformed and fired his own arrows, allowing them to crash into the Archers arrows and explode mid-air.

"..... How DARE you!" The Archer exclaimed, horrified that his prized possession had been copied by an Autobot.

"Aww, poor little human," Rodimus snickered then fired another, which swirled around the Archer and wrapped him in a tight un-harmful energy rope.

"Someone, get those lot out of the vehicle" Optimus sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Already on it," Streak replied then brought out a small laser scalpel and cut the roof in half letting it tumble down to the floor.

"Aaand up they come," Ratchet chuckled using his magnetism to lift the metal based seats and the struggling S.U.V out the car, just as a small yellow car arrived on the scene.

"There are MORE of you guys?!" Fanzone yelled as he jumped out of his car

"Well, if you think about it rationally, your planet has millions of occupants, does it not?" Prowl asked, Fanzone shrugged and nodded "think about the population of a planet 8 times larger than your own." Prowl finished

"..... This is why i hate machines,"

"Oh i'm not too fond of you humans either," Sentinel grumbled as he watched the scene.

-----------------

Back at the plant Ultra Magnus had declared that they had to be going ASAP as Decepticon activity HAD risen around their home planet.

"It was good to see you again, Rodimus" Optimus smiled, shaking Rodimus's hand, the latter smiled and nodded

"You to Optimus, I'll be seeing you some other time." Rodimus chuckled then followed Red Alert outside

"Think Streak'll be ok?" Red Alert asked with a worried tone

"He's a tough little mech... he'll be fine," Rodimus smiled and transformed

"For their sake, i hope you're right," she grumbled and transformed then followed him back to the ship, followed by the others.

---

"So.... two rooms or shared?" Optimus asked Blurr, Streak immediately covering his blushing face as Blurr snickered

"Sharedplease!" he grinned

"Just keep it down," Ratchet grumbled then walked out

"Ah Ratch is just bein grouchy," Jazz smiled

"Ratch?" Streak asked with a frown

"Ratchet," Bumblebee replied "he's the medi-bot," Bee finished

"...........Primus..." Streak's face broke out into an all out grin before he ran after Ratchet.

"What was that about?" Prowl asked curiously

"Ah, erm... Streak became a medic because he saw the holo-vids of the war... Ratch's his idol basically." Jazz chuckled sheepishly.

**So yeah, Streak became a Medic after watching Ratchet XD my guess is he wanted to be as good as the best medic on Cybertron! :D (Ratch of course hehehe) **

**More new faces of new Cons will show up soon enough, meaning Cyclonus Strika Oilslick and the others'll be makin an appearance! **

**Next chapt revolves around the Human error one..... Cause i kinda wanna make a Human version of Streak XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapt is LOOSELY based off the Human Error episode... as I've not seen it all i will be just writing it as i go along from the moment they find out they're humans so... bare with me m'kay?**

Chapter 3 – I'm a WHAT now?!

"C'mon guys, put those along the ceiling!" Sari instructed, pointing to the silver plastic-like paper which folded out into pretty sparkling Christmas decorations.

"Like this?" Jetfire asked, sticking the decorations up with Jetstorm

"Perfect!" she grinned then turned around to look at Blurr, whom was placing mistletoe above the doors.

"HeyStreak!" Blurr grinned tapping him on the shoulder

"Yes?" Streak asked turning around, then he looked up at the piece of parasitic shrubbery (Mistletoe is a parasite... it's a known fact lol) "what's that?" He asked curiously

"When you're caught under it with someone else, you gotta kiss em, its tradition!" Sari giggled, the giggle becoming more of a laugh when Streaks face reddened.

"R-right," Streak stuttered then looked back at his mate who still had a silly grin on his face.

"Oh just do it before we rust away," Jazz chuckled, Blurr then pulled Streak closer and kissed him

"Yummy," Blurr commented as he pulled away then zipped off to place more around the base.

"U-uh..." Streak started, embarrassed at how everyone's optics were on him. "Excuse me," he finished then ran out.

"So.... where's Optimus?" Sari asked smiling

"He's out on patrol," Prowl answered as he placed the topper on the large tree, he and Jazz were decorating it.

"Bumblebee, call Optimus and tell him to get his big backside back to the base," Sari sighed as she stirred the 'Oil-nog'.

"You got it Sari," Bee smiled then walked off outside the room.

"Hey erm... someone help?" Streak asked desperately, he was tied up in a pretty red bow with some tinsel here and there.

"Nobodytouchhim, he'smypresent!" Blurr hollered from the other room, causing multiple face-palms

"Seriously... get this thing off of me," Streak whined, wiggling slightly before falling over with a loud 'clang'. Bee then chose that moment to walk back in, and tripped over the fallen young medi-bot.

"Who left the wrapped up medic there?" Bee groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head

"Just help!" Streak growled wiggling more. Bee then took pity on the poor mech and untied him

"HEY! HewasMYpresenttounwrap!" Blurr pouted as he sulked in the doorway.

"You could have tied me up AFTER the party!" Streak grumbled, rubbing his arms, Blurr then grinned

"Oohsonowihavepermission?" Blurr asked with a sly smirk

"... Children ears!" Sari yelled, covering her ears.

"Sorry," Streak apologised as he sat down.

"Aww" Blurr whined and wrapped his arms around Streak from behind then whispered down Streaks Audio receptors "iwantyou," he purred as Streak sighed.

"Later," he replied, Blurr shrugged and ran off.

"Is he always like that?" Bee asked curiously

"Yep," Streak grinned goofily.

"And you're happy... why?" Bee asked cautiously

"He's good at it!" Streak laughed as Bee face-palmed. Optimus Prime then walked in just as Sari was putting out the drinks, not noticing the little blue robot run out the way he'd snuck in.

"Great job Optimus, you allowed the horny mechs to stay," Sari commented dryly

"What?" Optimus asked in shock, not quite expecting that from the teenager.

"Don't be asking," both twins commented at once as they landed on the ground.

"Oh just drink your drinks and have a sit down, BLURR!" Sari yelled, instantly the blue racer was in the room with the cup in hand.

"YummythankyouSari" Blurr smiled and plopped down next to Streak. All robots present then began to down the Oil nog.

------

"Ohh i feel weeeeird," Streak groaned, watching as the room span around.

"No kiddin, my processor is buzzing," Bulkhead laughed

"Streaaak, c'moon" Blurr grinned then hiccupped, pulling Streak up to his feet.

"Keep it down you two," Ratchet grumbled then followed the two out, heading to his own room.

"I'm gonna lay down too, night," Bee stumbled across the room and went to his.

"Nighty-night" both twins spoke in unison as they helped each other out of the room.

"I think it's time we all –hic- went to bed," Optimus yawned

"Night big guy," Sari smiled softly as Optimus returned the smile and walked out, followed by the others.

---------

Streak was jolted out of his sleep by a rather loud set of multiple screams; he looked up and yelped, falling off the rather high bed, groaning at the unfamiliar pain he felt at the crash he lifted his hands to his face.

"SWEET PRIMUS WHAT THE PIT?!" Streak cried, he jumped up off the ground and looked down at himself, he was small... smaller than he usually was... and he WAS a small mech. He was wearing a pair of grey cotton loose fitting pants which hung off his small-ish hips. A pair of white trainers adorned his feet. He ran his hands across his chest to find it void of any clothing, looking up he spotted a white shirt on a table and a grey jacket with his black natural stripe pattern on the arm and neck line. (There's a pic of his robot mode on my Deviant art account, go check it out if u wanna see :D) He was about 5'4 in height, had a slight tan. He had an 'only just visible' six pack showing through and slight muscle on his arms. He reached up and ran his fingers through his jet black long-ish hair; it reached down to around the middle of his neck and fell across his bright baby blue eyes.

"B-Blurr?" he asked shaking a little, his voice sounded different too...

"Mmm, what's wrong Streak?" Blurr asked opening his own bright blue eyes, only to widen them "w-what's going on, why am i speaking normal?!" he yelped then looked down at himself frantically. He too had gone through the change, his top half also without any clothing but he soon found that in the same place Streak found his. His lower half was covered in a pair of black cotton pants with blue stripes down the sides. His top was apparently a light blue one with a black design on it similar to his chest armours pattern, a blue jacket was also included. Blurr looked down to find he was in a much better physical condition than Streak but he looked more athletic than bulky. He felt his hair and found it was styled so it ran back, then he felt lower to find it was tied up, a few bangs fell in front of his eyes but not a lot, mainly the bits that had come out of the material which held his hair up (or down, its positioned to just fall down his back but in the material to stop it from flying everywhere lol) and from the bangs that fell in front of his face, his hair was a midnight blue colour.

"You changed too then?" Streak asked as he climbed up onto the bed,

"I-I guess so.... i hope i can still run..." Blurr mumbled and curled up against Streak.

"Guys!?" a voice yelled, both looked down off the bed to find a little coloured boy in bright yellow shorts jacket and horned hat staring up at them "as you've probably realized, we have a problem," Bee sighed both nodded in response and grabbed their upper torso clothing, got fully dressed then jumped down off the berth "think i can beat you in this form?" Bee asked with a small smile

"Wanna test it out?" Blurr asked curiously, looking down at the younger boy both Streak and Blurr looked around 18 in age, whereas Bee... looked about 8.

"Sure!" Bee grinned "on three?" he asked

"Three, two, one GO!" Streak exclaimed and watched as both ran off down the corridor

Blurr still had quite a lot of speed on his side, his athletic build beating Bumblebee's small and 'cute' build pretty easily.

"Aww, no fair!" Bee panted, kicking something

"I can still run!" Blurr cheered and glomped Streak, whom had arrived shortly after they did.

"Ok guys, i know this may look like a problem, but i kinda dig it," Jazz grinned as he leaned over the couch. He too had coloured skin, but his eyes were covered by a visor-like pair of one sided shades (meaning mirrored on one side) he was wearing a white jacket with ripped sleeves which showed off powerful looking arms. Underneath was a white vest combined with a pair of white jeans. A white hat was positioned on his head so it hid the barely visible DARK blue hair underneath and a pair of earphones was wrapped around his neck.

"You would be digging it, Jazz sir," Jetfire grumbled, crossing his arms over his tan colored shirt clad chest. He and his brother looked identical except for Jetfire had bright orange hair with a pair of goggles on his head, and Jetstorm wore a blue hat with light blue hair showing from underneath it, and Jetfire had amber eyes whereas Jetstorm had bright blue. Both wore the exact same thing only one was orange and tan and the other was different shades of blue.

"Oh c'mon, it's not every day you get switcherooed into somethin as awesome as this!" Jazz chuckled, lowering his visor slightly to show off his own bright baby blue eyes.

"We need to go find Sari" Bumblebee commented, looking up at the pacing Optimus Prime.

"That's a... good idea Bumblebee," Optimus sighed and turned to face the 'awaiting orders' group. "Ok Auto...erm, men Trans... er and Roll, ok let's just go," he grumbled and walked out the plant

"But how are we gonna get there, we can't drive and we can't fly!" Bulkhead asked

"I doubt it'll take that long, big guy" Jazz chuckled and followed Optimus along with the others. Jetfire and Jetstorm walked at a slow pace, looking around at the other humans on the way as they stared back, but they doubted that the humans were staring at them per-say, they were looking at a specific part of their group.

"Why are these humans staring?" Jetfire asked

"They don't normally take too well to that," Ratchet replied, pointing his thumb at Streak and Blurr, who were walking hand in hand, Streak not only had been holding hands with Blurr for a while until he wrapped his arm around the now shaking speedster, apparently Blurr missed his speed.

"What?" Jetstorm asked curiously "this is normal is it not?" he continued, motioning to the couple.

"Not usually, on Earth its mainly female and male interaction, anything other than that can be scorned by most of the public, some are highly excepting of the fact, choosing to believe what Cybertronians mostly believe: you can't choose who you fall for, others... can be quite mean on the subject." Prowl explained with a soft expression.

"Shhh c'mon Blurr, it's not so bad," Streak spoke softly, rubbing Blurrs back "you still got a lot of power in those legs of yours," he smiled, Blurr looked at him with saddened blue eyes and nodded, they were actually both the same size in their new forms.

"I know... but i miss being able to confuse people... and how i could run circles around everyone and not be tired, i doubt running in space again is my future anymore either," Blurr mumbled as Streak looked up towards the group, who had stopped to wait for them.

"Hey guys just carry on goin ok," he called; a brief nod from Optimus was his response as the group carried on. Streak stopped and turned Blurr around to face him. "Listen Blurr... you're still THEE Blurr, no matter what form you're in, you still did all that stuff what you did in your real form, you still have that badge" he spoke, poking the elite guard symbol on the bottom of Blurrs shirt "and you're still my smexy ass mech, m'kay?" Streak grinned Blurr's lips curved into a small smile as he wrapped his arms around Streak and hugged him.

"Thanks," Blurr smiled

"You ok now?" Streak asked resting his forehead against Blurrs, a few normal humans stared at them for a few seconds before scowling and walking on, but they didn't notice... or they just didn't care.

"Yep," Blurr grinned "race ya?" he asked

"You're on," Streak returned the grin and they set off running back towards the group.

---

"Welcome to Sumdac Industries, do you have an appointment?" the reception-bot asked in a monotone voice.

"Erm, we need to see Sari Sumdac, immediately," Optimus spoke up the Reception Bot called Sari down into the main hall and stared at the group in front of her

"Ummm, do i know you?" she asked with a frown

"Oooh, someone is looking rather pretty from our new angle," both twins grinned in unison appearing on either side of the confused girl.

"... Jetfire and Jetstorm?" she asked cautiously, recognising the accents

"Smart too Brother," Jetstorm snickered "this one has the potential," he smirked and kissed her hand a soft blush spreading across her face.

"Back away you two," Optimus sighed and walked forward as the twins backed away. "Sari, did you mix anything weird into our drink last night?" he asked, Sari shrugged and shook her head, the blush now gone as Bee silently GLARED at the twins for making a move on his friend.

"Not that i know of, it was all oil and some chemicals Ratchet said to put in, he was in charge of everything that went in, right erm... Ratchet?" she asked the eldest, he nodded in response

"I was..." he sighed

"Then can someone explain why on Cybertron am i SLOW?!" Blurr growled Sari gaped at the speedster in shock, actually understanding him!

"I-i don't know..." she gulped

"I ran some diagnostics and found no rational explanation for it..." Ratchet sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand

"Sari, i know this is a shock, it came as a shock to us all this morning... well except for Jazz who's currently loving the situation... but we do need to be turned back, me and Blurr especially, i doubt i can handle being glared at every time i show affection for him in public," Streak sighed

"Ooh, that one is a doosey," Sari sighed and walked closer. "I guess we can talk to my dad, see if he can figure something out... but i can't do anything, even if i still had it my key won't work on organics," Sari sighed lowering her head at the disheartened look on Blurrs face.

"So we gotta learn how to live with these forms then?" Bulkhead asked dejectedly

"I'm sorry guys," Sari apologised softly.

"Aww, you're all lookin at this in a bad way, this is-

-oh be quiet" Prowl grumbled and put a gloved hand over Jazz's mouth.

**Yay, Blurr angst! XD  
... and yes, i have made him the more 'must touch mate' of the two lol :D why they had their shirts off in human form is a mystery and will remain a mystery... uuntil i can make up a plot bunny for it ;) **

**Now... who thinks i should TRY my hand at a humanmalexhumanmale M scene? Hmmm? Tell me what you think in a review guys! Ya know ya wanna! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Btw, i'm gonna continue the 'twins must flirt with Sari' thing it makes me giggle, they may even get something out of it XD and there shall be SOMEONE to explain things to them.... but, not gonna reveal who, it'll be in the chapter ;P**

Chapter 4

"Ok, this is getting annoying now" Streak growled, Blurr was whining quietly... _apparently_ and he was just taking a guess but, Blurr wanted something.

"I'm not explaining it!" Sari yelled as she held her hands over her ears "la-la-la-la!!" she chanted

"I'll tell you later kid," Ratchet sighed, patting Streaks shoulder, Streak smiled and nodded

"Thanks sir," he replied then wrapped an arm around his fussing mate.

"So Miss Sari, are you having a boyfriend?" Jetfire asked casually

"No," she frowned as they circled her

"Are you wanting one?" Jetstorm smirked, leaning closer

"Or two?" Jetfire matched the smirk and repeating what his brother was doing.

"Guys!" Bumblebee yelled as Sari blushed and backed up away from the flirtatious Elite Guards.

"Is he being jealous, brother?" Jetfire smirked as he turned to face the younger boy.

"I am thinking you are correct, brother" Jetstorm responded with an equally evil smirk.

"Will you two cut it out?" Optimus pleaded as they tried to figure out what turned them human.

"But we are having the fun!" Jetfire pouted as he wrapped an arm around Jetstorm's shoulder

"Just, cut it out," Optimus sighed then went back to talking with Ratchet. So far they'd figured out that their Cybertronian bodies were still in the base... but that could just mean that the computers were picking up their signatures in the human bodies, so that really just put them right back to the beginning

"Do we have any more of that drink left?" Prowl asked suddenly, lifting his head up to look at Sari

"I think so," she shrugged and ran out to see if there was any left.

"What good will that do?" Blurr asked curiously, lifting his head from where it had been resting on Streaks lap.

"We can scan it, see if anything was put in which Ratchet didn't authorize," Prowl answered simply.

Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "let's just hope nothing weirder happens today," he sighed.

----

"Ok, you saw them too right?" a young blond girl asked with a small giggle.

"Yep, i can't believe it... either they're more obsessed than we are, or it's actually them!" a brunette grinned as she and the blond wrote out big sign like things. "C'mon we need pictures!" she yelled to someone in the back.

"I'm WORKING on it!" a younger voice yelled then a young girl, probably around 11 walked out of the shadows with a few papers then spread them across the table which was lit by a small lamp.

"Oooh, they look perfect!" The blond squealed "you did good Jackie," she smiled and patted the younger girl on the shoulders.

"Thank you Chel," Jackie nodded "now I'll leave you two obsessive weirdo's alone," she smiled sweetly then ran out like a bat out of hell.

"Ok, so... have you seen the new ones, the twins, the cool dude and the other two?" The Brunette asked, pointing to a picture drawn of the group of Auto-humans walking through the streets.

"The gays?" Chel asked curiously

"Which one do you think is the more dominant?" the Brunette smirked, Chel glared at her friend before gaining a thoughtful look

"... I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the one in the white outfit," she shrugged

"I'm thinkin it's the blue outfit guy... he looked more... in control," The Brunette smirked

"Wait, the Blue guy is all 'mopey' while the white guy takes control of it... hold on why are we even talking about the two gays, Meg?" Chel asked with a small glare.

"Because look at them, they're adorable!" Meg giggled madly, pushing a picture of the two with the foreheads together.

"... You think they're ok in there, Max?" Jackie asked her best friend as they looked at the sign that read in big bold letters 'CYBERTRONIAN FAN CLUB, DO NOT DISTURB.... unless you have pictures!'

"Eh, they're obsessive, what else could be wrong with them.... hey, think they know where the Autobots base is?" Max asked, a sly grin on his face

"Most likely, i think they even know their ages'... which is kinda creepy," Jackie's left eye twitched to add emphasis to the 'creepy', then she clicked "and no you cannot give the location to the Cons either." Jackie grumbled as she walked off.

---

"Ok, so we have a plan?" Chel asked, she'd called the rest of the CFC, which was around 8 girls,

"Yes ma'am!" they called at once, it seemed Chel was their leader.

"Then let's head out soldiers!" Chel cheered and marched towards the doors.

--------------

"Uuuugh this is TORTURE!" Blurr exclaimed, repositioning himself on the couch for a fifth time that minute.

"So you've said," Jazz yawned, drumming his fingers on the table

"But you don't understaaand," Blurr whimpered

"Oh we understand," Bumblebee growled as he glared at the twins whom were once again flirting with his best friend.

"Come on Sari, are you not at least being tempted?" Jetfire questioned slyly as he lifted her chin with his finger Jetstorm crouched slightly and brushed his lips against her neck, earning a soft gasp

"Umm, not to be the bearer of bad news or anything... but there's a rather large group of human girls outside," Prowl sighed, Sari grumbled blushing profusly, she pulled away from the twins and walked towards the window then face-palmed

"They found you," she sighed

"Who did, Sari?" Optimus asked

"Zeh FANS!" she said in a voice that sounded oddly like Blitzwing's in accent while she wiggled her fingers.

"Is that a problem?" Streak asked with a frown

"Oh you have no idea," Sari sighed, shaking her head.

"What are they wanting?" Jetfire asked curiously

"Most likely they wanna molest you but you know, they could just wanna be helpful," Bumblebee snickered. Then they noticed something... Jazz hadn't said a word in a while; cautiously they looked in his direction to find he was bopping his head side to side, humming to a tune that was coming out of his earphones... completely oblivious to everything around him.

"HEY!" Jetstorm yelled, pulling the left earphone away from Jazz's ear and letting it go allowing it to snap back earning a yelp from the Elite Guard ninja.

"OUCH!" Jazz yelped and jumped up to his feet.

"Whoa... how'd they get that picture of us?!" Streak yelped as he stared out of the window at a large sign of himself and Blurr when he was trying to reassure him in the street!

---------

"Think they've noticed us?" Meg asked curiously, holding her massive 'love yaoi' sign up.

"With that sign, who wouldn't?" Jackie drawled, sitting on a wall.

"Oh i hope one of the guy couple is bisexual... that'd be awesome!" Meg snickered madly with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh the monstrosities of an obsessed freak," Max grumbled dryly. "No Cybertronian would ever date a human, especially if they're gay Meg." He drawled sadistically "try a human for once," he finished as she glared darkly at him.

"Go screw a con!" She hissed back then turned back towards the large building. "Hey look Chel..." she whispered, pointing to an open door near the side of the building.

"If we're quiet we could possibly sneak in," Chel responded slyly, a nod was her answer and the two slipped out from the large group and snuck through into the plant... then tripped over a barrel, completely destroying the silent act.

----

"Hey what was that?" Blurr asked as he shot up, hearing noises in the back

"... We'll go and be checking it out," Jetfire frowned; he and his brother then proceeded to sneak into the back.

"Think it's a trap?" Sari asked cautiously, then all Autobots in the room jumped at two loud squeals and a thud.

"Umm.... We are needing the help!" Jetstorm yelled

".... Now please!" Jetfire added. Jazz and Prowl then walked through into the back to find two girls clinging to both twins middles with massive grins on their faces.

".... We got fangirls in the plant!" Jazz yelled, Sari face-palmed and walked through, transforming into her Cybertronian form and glaring down at the grinning girls.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?" she asked strictly

"We can help!" Chel grinned, Prowl raised an eyebrow as did Jazz.

"With what?" Prowl asked suspiciously

"We could help you get used to being human; we could teach you about stuff!" Meg answered as Blurr poked his head around the door

"What kind of stuff?" he frowned

"_Everything!_" both giggled

"Oh primus we got a couple of pervert fangirls," Sari grumbled dryly as she turned her head to Optimus's direction while he walked into the room.

"Aww, i always thought Optimus'd have blue hair if he were human," Chel sulked with her head down

"Shall we get rid?" Jetfire grinned as both brothers picked the two up off the floor by the back of their shirts.

"No wait!" Meg yelped as she struggled in Jetstorm's grip which only made him chuckle. "I bet you're having trouble with your 'mate' right?!" she asked Blurr who narrowed his eyes slightly

"Oh no don't even dare try to get into the group using the hormonal idiot!" Sari yelped, putting a hand over Megs face

"Ow-ow-ow, ee an hep oo!" Meg cried through the hand as she struggled more (no-no-no, we can help you!)

"Sari..." Blurr pouted, using Streaks 'wide eyed' trick, Sari's left optic twitched slightly as she removed her hand

"Fine, but this is as far as these little twerps get." Sari growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

----

"Ok, so whadaya wanna learn?" Meg asked as she sat down on the couch, Sari had gone into a repetitive face-palm routine as even after her warning.... they let em in! Blurr then leaned over and whispered something as Streak gained a very dry look. "Ooooooh, that i CAN help with!" she grinned, the grin soon turned into a sly look "and I'll tell you, if i can get a picture of you two," she smirked at him.

"... Doing _what?!"_ Streak growled narrowing his eyes.

"Just a kiss," she smiled sheepishly as she grabbed her camera phone "pwease?" she pleaded with big watery hazel eyes

"... That's ok," Blurr shrugged earning a brief glare from Streak

"Blurr just be careful... you haven't done that as a human yet so don't rush it," Ratchet grumbled as he walked through.

"Ok, camera is set!" Meg giggled in glee. Blurr nodded then pulled a reluctant Streak closer.

"C'mon it's for the good of my sanity," Blurr smiled sheepishly, Streak sighed then straightened himself up

"Fine," he agreed and instantaneously, Blurr pressed his lips against Streaks causing the younger to blink rapidly before kissing back. A brief click told Blurr that the picture was taken so... he carried on, until Streak pulled away for air.

"N-now, tell him," Streak panted

"First, to keep that goin, breath through your nose... it's much easier, and a whole lot more convenient," she giggled, Blurr smirked and wrapped his arms around Streak, whom blushed slightly and let a small smile curve at his lips. "See Chel... didn't i tell you?" Meg asked with a smirk as she looked over at her best friend, who just so happened to be huggling the grinning Bumblebee.

"Yeah-yeah sure whatever," Chel grinned as she pulled the boy closer.

"Ok, now explain," Blurr smirked deviously. Meg then leant over and whispered in Blurrs ear. He blinked in shock when she'd finished and looked down at her "wouldn't that hurt?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"... Well apparently it does for a few seconds," she pondered

"What hurts?" Streak frowned, Blurr explained it to him in the same way Meg did, instantly Streak was backing up away from the two "don't even dare!" he yelped in slight fear.

"Then again if you wait until you turn back to normal.... it'll probably be much better cause this one here seems rather horny," Meg snickered "and i very much doubt that that'll hurt," she winked then laughed at the goofy grin on Blurrs face.

"Well... let's do that then!" Streak nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oooh that'll be fun," Blurr grinned slyly earning an annoyed groan from Streak

"What am i gonna do with you?" Streak mumbled running his hand through his hair,

"I'll show you later." Blurr replied with a cheeky wink.

"Oh gawd you two are brilliant!" Meg squealed and clapped her hands.

"Aww, how come you two are gettin all the attention?" Jazz asked with a pout

"Cuz we're just lovable," Blurr grinned as he wrapped his arms around Streaks middle.

"So, your name's Blurr... what about his?" Meg asked curiously, whipping out a note pad.

"Streak." Streak answered dryly

"And what about the other three?" she asked, pointing to Jazz and the yet again flirting twins.

"Jazz" Jazz replied with a wink "the red head's Jetfire, the other's Jetstorm," he explained "both are spark twins," Jazz explained

"Ahhh, the thing where the spark splits in two during birth" Meg mumbled to herself as she jotted it down, all three stared at her in utter shock and bewilderment

"How'd you know?" Streak asked with a glare

"Slightly obsessive," Meg shrugged and wrote a few things more down then put the pad away. "Ok, i have my pictures, i have everything else.... now i just want to know one last thing" she grinned

"What?" all three asked in unison

"Are either of you two... bisexual?" she asked curiously

"I am" Streak answered hesitantly, wondering where the strange human was going with it

"Sweet" she grinned slyly then leaned up and whispered something, at least a millisecond after, Streak's eyes went wide

"I don't think so," he grumbled as she pouted and lowered her head sadly

"Fiiiine." She mumbled deflating slightly... Chel was still snuggling with the cuddly little Bumblebee.

**..... The Rated M stuff is in the next chapter... when Chel and Meg decide to throw a PARTAAAYY for the Auto-humans lol XD.... and no Meg will never get a threesome LMAO **


	5. Chapter 5

**Take into consideration.... the Autobots have NEVER been drunk before.... and the ep really didn't turn out at all how i wanted it so i'm just goin with the flow.... there could be a few mistakes here and there so, i know there may be some, so no need to tell me, i've gone through it twice so... just don't say anything shhhh, keep it to yourself lol XD**

**oh and erm... guy on guy rated M goodie-ness included in this chapter... don like, don read :D (please read tho, i worked hard on it XD)**

Chapter 5 – PAAARTAY!

"Ok, so to make the whole human experience.... the best it can be..." Meg started as Chel smirked, rummaging through a big green bag with 'Pro-Life' written on it

"You gotta at least have a party!" Chel finished as she fished out bottles of alcohol

".... As a police officer i-

-You're an Autobot, not a police officer.... now c'mon, this is MANDATORY!!" Meg grinned eagerly as she grabbed a bottle and wiggled it around enticingly.

"There's a minor in here!" Sari grumbled as she pointed at Bumblebee

"HEY, i'm older than you by at least several hundred years!" Bumblebee yelled defensively

"Whatever," she grumbled then turned to the pouting girls "no party!" she ordered strictly

"Aww c'mon Sari... you used to love having parties" Bumblebee pouted rather cutely, she gulped and backed up.

"It can't hurt," Optimus shrugged as Chel grinned

"It could be fun i guess," Streak sighed causing Meg to grin

"Is that a yes?" they asked in unison, directed at Sari whom lowered her head and grumbled out a 'fine'. "PARTAY TIME!" both cried and ran out the plant to get more stuff.

"..... Think we should lock the doors?" Jazz asked with a small grin

"I doubt that'd stop them..." Bulkhead whimpered almost fearfully.

-----------

"Ok, so we have the booze, we have the music, let's hit the lights and get this party started!" Meg cheered from a platform. Chel then pressed play on the TV bringing up the colourful lights of the music channels, Prowl immediately high tailed it out of there before anyone could drag him into it. Blurr had dragged a reluctant Streak up to dance which then got Jazz up dancing along with the twins who dragged Sari up.

"Drinks are free for the picking!" Meg cheered as she's sorted the multitude of colourful liquid filled bottles on a large table.

"Should we really be drinking these?" Bulkhead asked cautiously as he picked up a bottle of blue liquid and examined it closely

"Just do it, it's fun!" Chel giggled and opened a bottle and drank some, Meg did the same just to show him that it was ok. Cautiously he opened the bottle and tasted some, before grinning and practically downing the bottle.

"Whoa big guy not to fast!" Meg yelped as she held her arms up, waving them madly

"Why?" Bulkhead asked curiously as he drank the rest of it "it's yummy!" he grinned goofily before grabbing another and running off.

"Maybe giving the big guy one wasn't such a good idea," Chel mused with an amused expression.

"Ooh lemme have one," Blurr grinned as he grabbed two, and gave one to a sceptical looking Streak who examined it curiously.

"I don't think this is a good ide-

-oh stop being a party pooper, Bulky loved it!" Chel giggled while motioning over to the corner where Bulkhead sat giggling to himself while drinking some more of the blue liquid. (My gawd he's like Gollum!)

"... Well i guess it couldn't hurt," he lowered one black eyebrow and pulled the lid off and sipped the see through liquid and looked at the bottle curiously "what's that flavour?" he asked curiously

"It's Coconut... Malibu of course," Chel frowned wondering where he was goin with it.

"It's very nice!" Streak smiled and sipped a bit more

"Here, mix it with this," Meg grinned and handed him a can of Pepsi "take a swig of one, then a swig of the other, shake your head then swallow," she instructed (i do this! XD) he nodded and did so, his long hair shaking about as he did it.

"Whoa" he blinked as he stumbled slightly "note to self, shaking head makes you dizzy" he grinned then wrapped his arms around Blurr who blinked and tilted his head to the side to look down at his mate.

".... I be thinkin Streak's a lightweight," Chel observed with a smart-ish accent.

"I believe you are correct in that assumption," Meg had the same look and same accent as they stared at the two.

"You want some Blurr?" Chel asked with a sly grin, Blurr shrugged and nodded, opening his own bottle and drinking some before taking Streak back over to dance.

"Saaaarrriiii," Jetfire whined as she stormed out the room, peeved with them for pestering her so much.

"Go away!" she yelled lividly before being yanked back letting out a brief yelp in the process.

"We're sorry," both mumbled as they hugged her from both sides "we were not knowing that we were upsetting you so," they continued, nuzzling against her neck in unison.

"F-forgiven," Sari smiled slightly as she leaned into the gentle touch.

----

"Bluuurrr," Streak drawled as he rested his head on Blurrs lap; they'd sat down after Streak had proclaimed that he felt dizzy. Blurr was now running his fingers through his mates' thick black locks as the younger male snuggled against him.

"Whaaaat?" he asked responded in the same drawn out tone.

"You're really hawt in human form, you know that right?" he asked sluggishly, drawing circles on Blurrs abdomen causing the blue haired speedster to shudder.

"Y-you too," he bit back a moan as the finger travelled lower, Blurr instantly reacted and pounced on his partner eagerly molesting the black haired boys mouth.

"Oooh someone's gettin randy on the sofa!" Meg chirped "get a room boys!" she laughed, not entirely expecting Blurr to jump up, pick Streak up and walk out determinedly. "....... Ok then!" she giggled madly manifesting a camera seemingly out of nowhere.

"Don't even try it" Chel warned strictly, stuffing the camera into her backpack, ignoring the pout coming from her friend.

----

"Blurr~" Streak murmured as the older male tugged at the pesky fabric which acted as a barrier between them.

"Shush," he hushed, pulling the shirt over Streaks head and throwing it aside

"But the-

-Nothing," Blurr silenced the pouting male again as he backed him up against the wall next to a specially ordered by Sari bed, all of the Auto-humans now had one... just... theirs was double (yay, Sari's smart!). Streak shrugged with a pink tint to his cheeks as he allowed the elder male to pin him firmly against the wall while discarding his own shirt letting it join Streaks somewhere on the floor of the barely lit room. "Let's try something new," Blurr growled predatorily, his once bright blue eyes lust filled and darkened.

"L-like what?" Streak asked as Blurrs hands explored the contours on the young males' chest while leaning down and nipping softly at the sensitive flesh on his neck earning soft gasps and provocative moans. Streaks eyes closed as his lips parted slightly, a quick breath coming from his mouth as Blurrs hands travelled lower into the loose fitting grey leg garments. Streaks breath hitched as his eyes flew open and a throaty groan escaped the young males' throat, his hands clung to the edges of the wall he was pinned against as his back arched against his mates' chest.

"Like?" Blurr asked slyly as his hand ran across the long throbbing organ. (Omg why am i writing this again? Lol)

"B-by P-Primus!" Streak whimpered clenching his teeth together and shutting his eye lids tightly.

"I want you so badly," Blurr whispered softly down Streaks ear, before nibbling on the appendage. Streaks body felt like it was literally going to spontaneously combust as his mate continued the teasing ministrations on his human body, it was torture, cruel but sweet torture; and he loved every second of it. Blurr then switched to trailing heated kisses down Streaks neck and roll his tongue into the indent where his neck and collar bone met, nipping ever so slightly on the soft wet skin before carefully rubbing his hips against Streaks, a soft cry from Streak caused Blurr to smirk and spin his mate around, pinning him firmly to the bed.

"B-Blurr... oh Primus d-don..." Streak trailed off bucking slightly as Blurr stopped and looked down at the panting male beneath him.

"Don?" Blurr asked cautiously

"D-don..." Streak tried again "... don't s-stop..." he whimpered softly lifting his hips slightly to meet Blurrs, only Blurr pulled back slightly, putting his hands firmly on Streaks shoulders, keeping him pinned.

"With definite pleasure," Blurr purred, the devious smirk returning to his face once more. Silently trying to recall how Meg had explained how two males could interface... or whatever she called it, he removed the garments from his mates' lower half, silently marvelling at how a simple touch could get such a reaction from the young medic.

"D-doesn't this hurt?" Streak asked uncertainly then shuddered when Blurrs hands travelled down his hips. Blurr then removed his own loose fitting pants and moved behind his mate moving into him slowly. Instantly, Streaks spine went stiff and his mouth fell open in a silent cry, his hands grabbing onto the material covering the mattress in an iron-tight grip even as Blurr whispered soothingly into his ear. "It's alright, just try to relax, Streak. I don't want to hurt you." Yet, even as the younger male nodded in response, he still couldn't manage to relax himself at all, his fingers tightening their grip on the sheets and his whole body shaking. Blurr couldn't help but frown at this, kissing his neck reassuringly. "Do you want to stop?" But he shook his head quickly, without even needing a moment to think on the matter, Blurr nodded in silent response, trying his hardest not to move forward just yet.

"Blu -" He cut off before he could finish saying his mates' name, hissing in a breath and clenching his eyes shut; Blurr's hands coming to rest on his hips again and rubbing gently, causing him to shiver pleasurably. "Blurr..." He could almost feel his body heating up considerably, which brought a shudder down his spine, his lips parting ever so slightly as he tried to push back slightly. He stopped almost immediately as a strangled, pained yelp escaped his throat, and he hung his head. Blurrs hands on his hips continued to rub his skin consolingly.

"Give yourself a chance to get used to it." The words were muttered softly a mix of admonishment and concern as the older male watched him breathing hard, chest heaving. One hand reached down to brush through the pitch black locks comfortingly. "Relax; we've got all the time in the world here. We don't have to move until you're ready." Streak nodded slightly, eyes still shut tight as he tried to force himself to calm down.

Streak managed to take a deep, calming breath, muscles loosening; Blurr smiled softly, admiring the fact that his younger partner was actually trying this for him. "B-Blurr?" Streak asked, an idea forming in his still hazy head.

"Hmm?" Blurr questioned softly, running a hand down Streaks' spine causing another flash of heat that shot through Streaks body like liquid fire earning a soft groan.

"K-keep doing that...." he shuddered; Blurr frowned but continued, after a few seconds he got the reason for it, if Streaks body was occupied, it probably wouldn't hurt! "I trust you. Please..." There was a brief pause again before Blurr nodded, pulling out very slightly before pressing back in; Streak whimpered at the minimal retreat, only to gasp as Blurr was fully inside of him again. It was uncomfortable and even a little painful, but he couldn't deny that it was extremely pleasurable at the same time, certainly something that he could get used to, if nothing else. The motions were repeated, settling them into a slow, gentle, extremely careful pace for the time being while Streak adjusted to the sensation of his mate inside of him. Each time that Blurr moved pulled another moan, whimper, gasp, or whine from Streak's throat as his muscles loosened further. "Ah... sweet _Primus, _Blurr..."

"You liiike?" Blurr asked, the question coming out as a groan, Streak let his head fall so his hair fell fully over his face, panting slowly.

"Shut u-up and g-go faster," Streak replied through gritted teeth, his cheeks tinted pink from the alcohol and the heat.

"Patience is a virtue," Blurr smirked; suddenly pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in quickly. Streak cried out at this, and he almost stopped moving before hearing him whimper for him to do it again; Blurr obliged, his thrusts growing faster and harder each time that he pulled out, Streak nearly screamed before settling on breathlessly repeating his name and begging for more. Each piercing plunge tore another raggedly cried out word from Streaks throat, urging his mate onward. The words were repetitious, bordering on the verge of imploring whimpers until, suddenly, as Blurr thrust into him again, Streak shouted and threw his head back almost violently, spine rigid for a moment before relaxing back with a sort of purr which reminded him greatly of his lovers robot form and the cute little purrs his engine created. Blurr soon followed in that action as his body shook with a pleasurable eruption causing a throaty groan to release itself from Streaks panting mouth.

"Y-you planning.... on getting out of me.... anytime soon?" Streak asked between pants, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted

"Weeeel i wasn't _planning_ on it, but if you really insist..." Blurr pouted then slowly ran his hands down Streaks hips before holding onto them and slowly pulling out, both groaning simultaneously at the small amount of friction caused by the movement. Blurr then rolled over and laid down beside the now collapsed younger male and nuzzled against his neck, a soft moan was his response as Streak immediately curled up against his chest, his hand resting on Blurrs still heavily rising and falling chest, his head just above his hands, allowing him to snuggle up as close as possible.

"Blurr?" Streak asked lazily, locking one leg around Blurrs.

"Hmmm?" Blurr responded tiredly, resting his own head on top of Streaks'

"I love you," Streak smiled before nodding off into noddy land while Blurr just blushed and looked down at his younger mate in shock, he'd never said that before.... but damn was he happy to hear it.

"... I love you to," Blurr smiled and wrapped his arms around Streak, holding him closer before following Streak's example and falling asleep.

Meanwhile.... peaking through the slightly OPEN DOOR (that was what Streak was trying to tell him when they started lol XD) was Meg with a new camera. She took three snap shots before pocketing it, closing the door silently then running off back to the still raving party, cackling madly.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**....... You have NO IDEA how hard it was to right that! Sorry if it sucks or is lame... first time writing guy on guy so.... meh! Oh and erm... who wants the Fangirls to stay IN the story till the end.... or somewhere near the end? Of course all they'll get is just pictures and Autographs, nothing more ;)**

**Oh and votes..... who wants the Twins to get somethin from Sari... yes... no? Voting does decide it! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will start off from where Blurr carried Streak out.... Fluffy-ness only****…**** sorry but I just can****'****t write underage smut, its not in my nature, sorry.  
****Oh and erm****…**** I know how I****'****m turning them back to mech****'****s****…**** an I****'****m givin Blurr an Streak a break in this chapt XD **

Chapter 6

"Think they'll be ok?" Meg asked as she watched Blurr carry Streak out the room, a twinge of worry etching across her visage.

"Blurr won't hurt him," Chel shrugged as she handed Jetfire a drink, obviously loving being a waitress to the Auto-humans.

"Well i know _that_" Meg drawled as she took the top off of a bottle then took a swig.

"So Jetfire, you smoothed things out yet?" Chel asked the once-jet-turned-human as he drank some of the alcoholic liquid.

"I am believing so" Jetfire smiled cheerfully, looking over to where Jetstorm was dancing with Sari again.

"You know, that accent of yours is really cute," Chel smirked as he winked and nodded

"I know- i know," he chuckled, drank a bit more

"So you like Sari then?" Meg asked curiously, leaning on her elbows while bending over the table, Jetfire almost choked at the question but smiled innocently and shrugged

"She's.... nice," Jetfire smiled downing a bit more of the tangy alcohol.

"Nice as in what?" Chel probed further

"Nice as in... she is being very pretty, my brother and i are liking her very much," he grinned childishly.

"Ooooooh!" both giggled in unison

"Did i hear my name?" Sari asked as she walked over, Meg strolled around the table, bent down and whispered in her ear

"They be crushin on you chicka" she whispered as hushed as she possibly could, the words still gained the desired effect as Sari's face flushed with bright red blush across her cheeks.

"What was she telling you?" Jetfire asked cautiously, Sari smiled slightly, the blush still evident on her cheeks

"N-nothing," Sari smiled and ran back over to Jetstorm who was waiting for her.

"You told her!" Jetfire yelped, realization dawning on him like a flash of lightning.

"So, it'll be easier now!" Meg grinned. Then using Chels' momentary distraction to her advantage, she snagged the camera which Chel had removed from her possession and put a finger to her lips, telling Jetfire to be quiet as she sneakily made her way through the base to find Blurr and Streaks room.

"Uuhh... Sari?!" Jetfire called as he ran over to the young girl.

"Yeah?" she asked sweetly, craning her neck slightly to look up at the taller boy.

"About what Meg was saying," Jetfire frowned, Jetstorm blinked questioningly, a brief nod was all he needed for his jaw to drop.

"It's ok," Sari smiled and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling against the shocked Elite Guard member.

"A-are you being positive?" Jetstorm asked, moving behind her she just nodded her head against Jetfire's chest so Jetstorm smiled and bent his knees slightly and nuzzled against her neck, earning a soft giggle from her. Jetfire then smirked and poked her sides curiously; a squeak was his response as she tried to wiggle away. Both brothers grinned at each other in unison, simultaneously coming up with the same idea.

"Get her!" both cheered and started tickling Sari with no remorse. Squeals and laughter were heard throughout the base as she wiggled and writhed in their merciless hands.

"M-mercy!" she cried then blinked as they stopped and curled their arms around her form.

"M'kay," both smiled in unison leaning down to peck her cheek, her cheeks immediately reddened. The red turned darker as a slow song came on, she turned to practically glare at Chel, who was giving her a major cheeky smirk. Sari then felt her arms being lifted, she turned to face both twins whom were placing simultaneous kisses on the backs of her hands.

"Dance with us?" they both asked in unison, she gulped and nodded, never in her life had she danced slowly so, she just hoped she didn't mess up.

"We cannot do it either," Jetfire whispered after pulling her close, obviously he was dancing first. Wrapping his arms around her waist attentively. Bumblebee was practically glaring daggers at the two from across the room, they'd just come in there… and stole his best friend, Blurr was constantly busy and Bulkhead was still in the corner, rocking back and forth occasionally sipping the alcohol given to him. He silently wished he had his stingers, then he could at least sting the buggar! But then he re-thought that and figured they'd have their elements and just kick his skid plate there and back to Cybertron. Then he saw something that made his blood boil, Jetfire lifted her chin from where it was positioned on his chest, she looked up into his bright amber eyes with half lidded blue irises, then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Slowly but surely her eyelids closed and her arms snaked around his neck.

"Jetfire?" Sari asked softly as he pulled away

"Hmm?" he responded in the same soft tone

"I lo-

----------------------------

Jetfire awoke with a startled yelp to see a large blue mech storm out the room grumbling about how mushy and gag worthy Autobots were. (Soundwave gave up lol!) He looked around trying to focus in the dim lighting of the underground room, the lights… the party… everything that had been there just a second ago, no longer was. He felt something strange on his head, reaching up he felt a helmet like thing with wires plugged into it, he forcefully removed the helmet like thing, grunting in pain as he felt his systems shoot up into action and he instantly became alert as he looked at his body, he was a mech again. Looking around frantically he noticed his team mates, every one of them had the same type of helmet on their heads. Thinking quickly he fired up his hands and shot a ball of fire through the large cluster of wires which separated and travelled into his team mates' helms. Then he realized…

"…. Sari?!" he yelped as he looked around… had it really been just… an illusion?

"Brother?" Jetstorm asked softly, looking up at his brother with a dimly lit visor, multiple groans alerted him as the Autobots systems powered up.

"Where is Sari?" Jetfire asked frantically, looking around for the young red-head.

"She isn't here…. Neither is Meg or Chel, they never were," Prowl sighed, rubbing his head "did a big blue mech run out of here?" he asked curiously

"Yes, he was leaving in that direction," Jetfire mumbled, pointing at the door

"Soundwave created an Illusion to trick us, obviously it worked," Optimus sighed as he sat up.

"Youmeani'mfastagain? OHMYSWEETPRIMUSI'MFAST!!!" Blurr cried out in relief as he pounced on his mate at high speeds, almost knocking the light grey mech off the table "andiloveyousomuch!" he grinned, hugging the shocked blushing medic.

"I-I love you too," Streak smiled, hugging back

"….Please be excusing me," Jetfire mumbled sadly, transformed then practically blew them all away as he shot out the exit and out of the plant into the city.

"What's up with him?" Bumblebee asked, silently thanking primus that it was just a vision

"Unlike you lil-guy, JF did really like the lil lady," Jazz sighed as he moved his legs off the large table he was sprawled across. "an to find out… her likin 'im was fake… well think about it _carefully_ kid," Jazz finished as Bee blinked then lowered his head in realization.

"It'd suck," Bee mumbled as Jetstorm jumped up and flew out after his brother.

"Call her," Optimus instructed, Bee nodded and called Sari's phone telling her to get her butt to the plant.

"So… where's Meg and Chel?" Streak asked curiously as he looked around

"Either made up… or still fan-gasming about us in the background," Jazz sighed "I hope to primus it's the second one," he mumbled as he lowered his head.

"YeahIt'dbeveryboring," Blurr mumbled into Streaks neck, who laughed at the vibrations sent through his neck.

"Guys… find Meg and Chel," Optimus instructed as they slowly made their way over to the lift, still a little queasy from being under for so long.

----

"Brother wait!" Jetstorm yelled as he flew after his distraught brother, whom was seemingly flying around in circles before stopping and landing in the parking lot of Sumdac tower

"She is not even knowing me is she?" Jetfire sighed as his brother landed behind him, fully transformed and looking very sympathetic.

"GUYS!" Sari yelled as she ran out the building, having seen the two land outside her window.

"Sari?" Jetfire asked with a hopeful tinge in his sweet accented voice.

"What's up guys, Bee said something was wrong," she spoke with concern laced in her voice, Jetfire visibly deflated as he realized she honestly didn't know what was wrong.

"Umm," Jetstorm frowned, realizing his brother wasn't going to speak "please be coming with me," Jetstorm sighed and plucked the small techno-organic off the ground carefully and took her across the car park then sat down on a patch of grass.

"What's going on?" Sari asked with wide eyes

"What you must be understanding is… the mech who is being known as Soundwave… tricked us, Jetfire… he well… in the illusion that was being created by Soundwave, he began to like… well you," Jetstorm smiled softly at the rather confused and shocked little girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"The illusion created… we were humans, being able to interact with everyone better… he was seeing you as more than a 'friend'" he explained as simply as he could

"B-but I hardly know him and he's huge!" she gulped as the large mech sighed and lowered his head.

"Could you maybe… try?" Jetstorm asked pleadingly "I have never been seeing him this distressed," he sighed sadly, looking up at his twin, whom was sat next to a car pushing it back and forth with his finger aimlessly.

"But I've never even dated anyone!" she protested

"Please?" Jetstorm pleaded "you may be finding that you like him soon enough," he smiled hopefully

"…. Ok fine, but how'll it work, he's like… 17 foot tall maybe… I'm only 5'7!" she whined

"… We can be working around this!" Jetstorm grinned and stood up, "but first," he smirked deviously and plopped her down in his brothers hands "someone is needing to get to know each other properly!" he chuckled then transformed "I'll be seeing you back at the base brother," he finished then blasted off into the sky.

"Ummm…" Sari started, unsure of how to continue

"I'm being sorry for the inconveniences" Jetfire sighed, lowering his head obviously depressed,

"N-no it's ok," Sari smiled "how about you and me head on over to the plant?" she smiled, nudging his arm with a playful smack

"….. That'd be brilliant," Jetfire grinned and transformed around her and shot off into the sky as she laughed and 'whooped'.

"How high can you go?" she asked excitedly as she watched the city just fly by

"Are you wishing to find out?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Forget how corny this may sound but... fly me to the stars!" she cheered as he laughed and shot upwards into the clouds, she felt a gush of cool air enter the cockpit helping her to breath as the sparkling stars came into full view and his thrusters powered down, just floating in the earths atmosphere.

"Will this be ok?" he asked softly as she pulled her knees up and rested against the plush seating inside.

"It's beautiful," she smiled

"I know of something that is being a lot more beautiful," he spoke soothingly as she looked at the front of the cockpit curiously

"That being what?" she asked curiously

"You." he responded as she sighed softly with a soft smile and a light blush across her face.

…… **ok -cough- leaving it there cause I'm gonna drown in fluff soon enough lol XD  
an yeah… I'm making so Jetstorm likes her but not as much as Jetfire…. An Wheeljack will be playing a part in the whole 'working around it' thing XD **

…… **and the fan girls WILL return i swear! :D**

**oh and erm, the reviewer called dejavu.... what pairings did you have in mind? (i may be able to work em in ;P)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Rise of the Cons

Sari was jolted out of the peaceful and comfortable silence by a loud bleeping on the radar

"What's that, Jetfire?" Sari asked as she looked down at the beeping radar. Jetfire gasped as his scanners picked up something very shocking and quite unnerving.

"Please be buckling up," Jetfire replied hurriedly as twin belts crossed across her waist and locked up in the centre with an audible click. Then, the middle sized jet did a 180 degree turn and shot down back to Earth at high speeds.

"Jetfire what was it?!" Sari asked in slight shock

"Decepticons!" was Jetfire's panicked response as he sped up.

"WHAT?!" Sari cried her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open.

"Rodimus Prime was telling us about more Cons who were to be coming to Earth, which is being the reason Elite Guard officers are with the space bridge repair crew heroes, the expected Con arrivals are to be coming now!" he replied with an urgent tone, Sari's eyes widened in realization... if they didn't get back to the others and quick, they'd have no warning!

-_Brother, please be responding!-_

_-What is being wrong brother?- _

_-Cons are being just a few earthen miles away from the Moon!- _

_-....Slaggit!- _came the immediate response as Jetfire levelled up over the city of Detroit and shot for the plant, quickly joined by his brother. After landing Sari jumped out, allowing Jetfire to transform, scoop her up and carry her inside hurriedly.

"Mr Optimus Prime sir!" Jetfire yelled as he ran through the plant with Sari in hand, who was holding onto his thumb.

"Optimus is out, what's wrong kid?" Ratchet asked as his head appeared from around a corner,

"Decepticons are heading STRAIGHT for Earth, and they're BIG!" Sari yelled, waving her arms around like crazy

"Yeah, Cons usually are pretty big," Streak mumbled as he flopped down on the couch.

"....Cons?" Blurr asked as he walked in, a small edge of fear prickling in his voice. Streak immediately took action and pulled his mate down onto the couch, then proceeded to snuggle against him, completely erasing the thought of the Cons from Blurrs processor.

"... Nice tactic." Ratchet mumbled then turned to look at the twins "who were they?" he asked

"I was able to be making positive recognitions of Strika, Oilslick, Cyclonus, and Blackout." Jetfire replied in an all-business tone.

"I saw a big frog lookin thing," Sari continued

"Hmm... sounds like Spittor," Streak mumbled against Blurrs chest "f-ugly sod," he grumbled before resting his arms against the slightly confused Intel agent's chest and yawning. "Meeehh hug me!" Streak whined, wiggling. Blurr blinked before smiling and curling his arms around Streaks middle section and pulling him closer.

"Yessir," Blurr practically purred down the younger mechs audio receptors, causing a brief shudder to shoot down his frame.

"If you two are gonna get randy go to your damn room!" Ratchet growled as Streak blushed and lowered his head while Blurr let a small smirk tug at the corners of his lips.

"Why isn't anyone acting seriously?!" Sari yelped, effectively cutting off the amusing mood

"Sari..." Ratchet sighed

"Sari is being right; we must be acting more serious!" Jetstorm defended

"Ugh," Ratchet growled and dragged both twins out the room. "Listen you two, Streak has tried his hardest to keep Blurr from freaking out at the mere mention of a Cons name... he's just getting over it now... only just, so... if you're going to give us bad news, just wait until they're out of the room, ok?" he instructed, all three nodded in response.

"Understood Mr Ratchet Sir." Both twins responded in unison

"Why is he so scared?" Sari asked, having not been privy to that information.

"A Decepticon known as Shockwave trapped him in the nexus hallways, using the compactor built into the walls he crushed Blurrs body into a cube of scrap metal... Streak saved him." Ratchet explained softly, Sari gaped in shock.

"He SURIVED that?!" she asked in shock, all three mechs nodded "wow..." she breathed.

"WE FOUND THEM!!!" Jazz yelled as he ran past with Bee in tow "WE FOUND MEG AN CHEL!!" he continued then transformed and shot out the building with Bee.

---------------

"Ok... think they'll come out?" Bee asked curiously as they sat in their alt modes across the road from the two nut-jobs houses.

"Of course lil dude!" Jazz chirped happily... and so they waited... and waited... and waited, until...

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Bee screamed and transformed then proceeded to prod the door bell with his pinkie finger. Almost immediately, a young boy opened the door.

"Wassup?" he asked with a dry expression

"... Umm, we're looking for Meg and Chel," Bee replied curiously, he walked back in, leant on the basement banister and took a deep breath

"YO NUTJOBS, THE DOOR!" he yelled then walked back to the door "one will be up shortly." He rolled his eyes then walked back inside, mumbling about 'stupid Autobots'.

"Yo Meg in the hizzho-"... the young female just plain trailed off at the sight of Bumblebee on her lawn, her left eye twitched slightly as her hand reached up and poked his confused looking face "OMG YOU'RE REALLY THERE!" she yelped and ran off cackling madly "CHEL GET YO WHITE ASS UP HERE GIRL!" (No racism AT ALL intended...) she yelled before turning on her heel and sprinting outside.

"Hi!" Jazz chirped and transformed a big grin on his suave features. Chel immerged seconds later and whacked her spazzing friend around the head

"YOU MAD GIRL?!" Chel yelled down the grinning girl's ear

"Lookie!" Meg pointed, using her free hand to turn Chels head to the side. Chels eyes widened in awe at the grinning robots.

"... A-Autobots..." Chel mumbled then emitted a loud squeal of excitement and clung to Bee's leg "YOU'RE SO CUTE!!" she yelled as he grinned and plucked her off of his leg and placed her in the palm of his hand

"Thanks Chel!" he grinned goofily

"... How'd you know our names?" Meg asked in awe, her eyes widened slightly.

"It's hard to explain lil lady," Jazz chuckled "but we know you just as you know us... wanna come with us?" he asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer, which was given STRAIGHT away.

"YES!" both yelped in unison. Both mechs transformed and opened their doors; Chel opted for Bumblebee as Meg jumped into Jazz. Both mechs wheel-spun and shot down the road.

----------------

"Streeaaak," Blurr whined, pawing at Streaks chest in hopes of getting something.

"No." Streak replied almost instantaneously, a dry stare at his incorrigible mate.

"But i wan' iiit," he whimpered, nudging Streaks chin with his nose

"The only 'it' you're gonna get is a hug," Streak chuckled and kissed his mates nose then snuggled against him, yawning. Both looked over the couch when two engines were heard pulling up into the plant. They watched in curious wonder as two doors opened and out stepped the famous fangirls.

"Heeeyyy you found em!" Streak chuckled, leaning on the back of the couch while Blurr wrapped his arms around his mates' shoulders and rested his chin on Streaks shoulder.

"Shocking," Blurr chuckled as Meg looked over at them, her eyes immediately widened

"Omg... yaoi pair!" she squealed and jumped up and down. Chel got out of the small yellow compact Autobot and looked around

"Needs a woman's touch but other than that... OMG I'M IN THE AUTOBOT BASE!!" she squealed.

"Miss Meg and Miss Chel!" Jetfire yelled as he ran in, Sari running in after him.

"How do they know our names?" Meg whispered to her best friend,

"We were missing you tons!" Jetstorm called as he followed his brother and the young techno-organic

"MORE GIRLS!" Sari cheered "you have no idea how annoying it is in a base filled with guys," she groaned, bashing her head on Jetfire's leg, who promptly plucked her off the ground and held her close to his chest

"No self harming," he mumbled sternly.

"Aww, protective robots!" Meg giggled then ran over to Streak and Blurr "so are you two a couple?" she asked curiously, both nodded with smiles as she grinned "cute!" she giggled.

"ButatthemomentStreakwon'tlemmedonuthin," Blurr whined, resting his forehead on Streaks shoulder.

"... And what do you want to do?" Meg asked curiously

"The same thing he wants to do every other hour, jump me." Streak grumbled with a dry look "sure, he's good at it... but it gets predictable." He grumbled, ultimately getting a hurt look from his speedy mate.

-_Doesn't mean i don't love you- _Streak sent through a privet comm. getting a massive grin in response and a big kiss. A quick flash made Blurr pull away and look down at the grinning fan girl, only to see a camera in her hand. Blurr shrugged then pounced on Streak again who yelped then laughed.

"You two are better than Deviant art!" Meg squealed, immediately all optics were on her.

"What is being this Deviant art?" Jetstorm asked curiously.

"It's an Art site... people draw... ehem... you don't want to know," Chel explained with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks

"Ok..." Jetfire replied with a small shrug.

-------

Somewhere over the woodlands on the outside of Detroit, five loud thumps sounded through the trees.

_-Strika to Megatron, ve have made land fall, ve are heading your way now._- Strika sent through a privet line as the group of large cons made their way to the Decepticons new base.

-_Good work Strika, you and your team have orders to make haste before you are spotted by the Autobots.-_ came Megatron's order as soon as she'd sent her message. She didn't quite understand why it was bad for the Autobots to find them, so one more 'Bot dead... what was the difference?

-_Yes sir-_ was her curt reply.

Meanwhile...

"If we are even going to get NEAR those Autobots... we have to remove Blurr from the picture." Shockwave announced strictly.

"Oh brilliant-brilliant plan, simply marvellous," Sunstorm gushed, his clawed hands pressed together in praise.

"Moving on, Blurr is the fastest of all Autobots, if any of the others see us coming, we'll be in stasis cuffs before we've even registered him being there." Shockwave continued "just like he performed on these two," he grumbled, motioning to Blitzwing and Lugnut, who both blinked and then glared at the Communications Expert.

"Maybe if ve get somezhing vhich vill cease the Autobots movements long enough for us to capture him" Blitzwing's cold side commented offhandedly.

"That is actually a good idea... but what could we use?" Shockwave asked, tapping a claw against his chin thoughtfully.

"....The young medic would be a good start." Oilslick commented as the large group of cons appeared in the doorway, "he's Blurrs mate... and i'm sure Blurr would stop in his tracks if the medi-bot was captured" he chuckled, looking at his own claws.

"Zhen it's settled! Take down zeh Autobots younger medic first, then zhat brings down zeh speedy one!" Blitzwing's Random identity cackled as the rest agreed, Megatron just yawned bored with the meeting... which had carried on for at least 4 hours now.

**Well... i know i promised some angsty drama in this... but it wasn't ready for it, NEXT chapter will have it i swear! It's all planned out and everything :D it'll be good i promise! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! But we have a lot of upsetting and depressing events in this one... prepare to meet... Streak's family... **

Chapter 8

Things had been roughly silent since the Jet twins announced that the Cons had arrived, Streak had noticed that Blurr seemed to want to be around him even MORE than normal... which honestly he didn't really mind, but he still wondered what had made the spike of interest even greater in the speedy mech. Jetfire had happily noted that Sari tended to ask him to play video games with her, much to Bumblebee's dismay... now he had no play friend that was until Chel decided that she'd play with the small yellow mech. Jazz and Prowl had gotten some silent time to practice their Cyber ninja training and effectively had found a medium sized Allspark fragment in the process. But that wasn't the point, where Blurr had been spending more time with Streak, he'd also become more quiet and would happily settle for just a snuggle with his mate, giving the younger mech some quiet time to reflect on his past.

---

"_Big brother!" a young female voice cried as Streak stormed out of his parental units house._

"_Go back Shortout... it's dangerous out here for you," he sighed as he turned around and knelt down to his little sisters height. _

"_But mummy an daddy don't mean it!" she whimpered, wrapping her small arms around her brothers neck, he sighed and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her small fragile body and sitting down on the metal pavement outside his parents home. _

"_Yeah, i know," he sighed, rubbing her small back to comfort the youngling, he himself was one too but she was only just out of her sparkling years. He had to be honest with himself; his parental units DID mean what they said about him... he didn't understand why he was different from the mechs and femmes in the neighbourhood, he couldn't exactly stop his programming, so he was a little different, so he liked mechs a little more than femmes, didn't mean his parents had to have a raging fit about it every chance they got! _

"_Where were you going?" she asked, her voice mixed with choked hiccups from cries that hadn't surfaced. _

"_Just for a walk was all, why don't you run back inside before they start up again," he smiled softly, poking her small nose, she wiggled it slightly and sneezed then giggled and hugged him. _

"_M'kay, but come home soon m'kay?" she asked widening her big blue optics at him in the cutest little hopeful look he'd ever seen. _

"_Of course Shortie," he smiled and put her down then watched her run back inside his home. He sighed and stood up, took one last look at his home then set off for Iacon, tired of his parents' demands of him to be normal. _

_---_

Streak sighed and lowered his head. That had been the last he'd seen of his family, as much as he hated his parental unit... they were his family, and he wished he could bring them back like he had done with Blurr. The blue mech seemed to sense his mates' distress and reached up and nuzzled against his neck.

"Youok?" Blurr asked softly, leaning up to look at the medic in the optics.

"Just remembering some stuff is all," Streak smiled truthfully

"Likewhat?" Blurr asked, accepting the response as he led back down, resting his head back on his mates lap.

"My family," Streak sighed after a few moments of silence.

"...Ohsorry," Blurr replied, already knowing about the young mechs' family's demise.

"S'ok," Streak smiled, wrapping his arms around his speedy blue mate. "I just miss my lil sister is all," he sighed

"Whatabouttheothers?" Blurr asked softly, powering his optics down slightly, being to comfy to move.

"... They... they wouldn't of allowed me to be with you at all Blurr... they were completely against how i saw mechs," Streak shrugged, Blurr nodded in understanding, some parental units could be quite mean about if their son or daughter was a bit different in that particular area, although some seemed to accept it and happily talk to their creation about it. "But... i would change what happened to them, if i could," he sighed "if only to say sorry for what i said before i left," he mumbled more to himself, but Blurr caught it, intent on not questioning his mate further he settled down and snuggled closer to Streak's warm chest. "Tired?" Streak asked softly, running a hand over Blurrs helm soothingly, Blurrs small nod was the only response he got before his mate's systems powered down for recharge, with full intent on staying there.

"He's cute like that," Meg smiled as she leaned against the side of the couch. Streak looked down and smiled at her

"He's always cute," he chuckled and repeated the motion. (Hand across the helm)

"You two really suit each other, you know that... i mean it's hard for two guys to find someone who they can be with forever... but you two suit each other so well that it makes it look easy," Meg smiled softly as she jumped up onto the couch.

"Thank you, Meg" Streak smiled and petted her head causing a slight giggle to escape her.

"I got one question for ya," she smiled

"Shoot," Streak replied quickly

"How does everyone know Chels and my name... i mean we never told any of you," Meg shrugged, completely baffled about the subject as still, nobody had informed her or Chel.

"Aaah, you see... A Decepticon known as Soundwave whom was created here on Earth, used a specially blended liquid meant for us, to knock us unconscious long enough for him to be able to hook us all up to a machine which would reprogram us all into Cons. The program he used was flawed, as it used people from the real world to keep us occupied long enough for us to be reprogrammed, unfortunately he didn't expect you to be perverted enough to give him ideas," he chuckled, pointing down to Blurr "at first the mech turned us into humans, and then you and Chel came into it and introduced Alcoholic beverages into the picture... you can only guess what you decided to explain to Blurr next," he smirked slyly down at the young human female, only to have her start snickering and a light blush to appear on her face.

"Wow, i knew i was out there near the top of the perverted Autobot fans but that's just a new high for me," she laughed then looked over across the room at Jetfire, who had Sari in his arms, both playing on the games console. "So what's up with those two?" she asked curiously, pointing over to the oblivious duo, who not only had her watching, but Jetstorm was leaning against the wall across the room, a fond smile on his face, also watching the cute little interaction.

"The program also paired him and a virtual Sari up... he became very much infatuated with her in the time, Jetstorm also has a small crush but obviously not as large as Jetfire's... Sari has come to terms with this and is more than likely finding her own feelings for the jet to be quite apparent," he explained with a small chuckle.

"Aww, how cute," Meg giggled as she leant against Streak's side. "so what did you guys look like as humans?" she asked curiously, tilting her head backwards to look up at the young mech.

"Give me a second," he chuckled and comm'd Prowl, who walked in around five minutes after.

"What do you need Streak?" he asked curiously

"Meg wants to know what we looked like as Humans, think you can give us a hologram of it?" he asked sweetly, his optics widening slightly in a hopeful glance, which had Prowl just plain fidgeting.

"Fine," he sighed and activated his hologram then reprogrammed it into a multi-vision of the Auto-humans.

"....Which one's which?" she asked inquisitively

"From left to right, Bumblebee, Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Me, Blurr, Jetfire and Jetstorm, Bulkhead and Ratchet," he explained with a smile as Sari looked over and smiled at the vision of the human Jetfire.

"Wow Streak, you were hawt dude," Meg grinned as she jumped down off the couch and ran over to the hologram.

"So I've heard," Streak chuckled watching her walk around the emotionless holoform.

"You were too," Sari giggled as she poked Jetfire's arm, whom immediately blushed and smiled

"Thanks" he smiled softly and poked her back causing a laugh to escape her mouth. Jetstorm quietly slipped out of the room at that moment and transformed then shot off towards Sumdac tower... and the Space Bridge atop it. Quickly activating it via wireless uplink he shot through the large blue orb and transformed, landing perfectly... in Perceptor and Wheeljack's lab.

"Jetstorm?!" Wheeljack yelped as he fell off his chair in shock.

"My brother is needing your assistance," Jetstorm smiled

"... Is there something wrong?" Perceptor questioned in his usual monotone voice only to be responded by a wave of Jetstorm's hand

"No-no, it is being nothing like that, it is seeming that my brother has began falling for a human... but we are mechs," Jetstorm explained softly as he watched their expressions turn into morbid fascination "she is being a techno-organic, can transform into one of us, yet she is too small," he explained quickly, soothing their fears of organic contamination.

"Well, all newer models of Cybertronians, such as Blurr Streak, you and Jetfire and many others, have a holomatter generator built into your core processing unit, you just need instructions on how to model it and turn it on," Wheeljack chuckled as he stood up then walked over to the shocked jet.

"After you and your brother were reformatted, we also added the adjustments, Streak was created with them and Blurrs were added during his body reconstruction" Perceptor explained as he put a tool down.

"So how are we to be accessing it?" Jetstorm questioned curiously, tilting his head slightly to the left.

"Inside the left section of your helm there's a small switch, flick it," Wheeljack explained, Jetstorm reached his hand up and felt the inside of his helm until his hand brushed across a small switch, immediately he flicked it. Almost instantly a load of information flashed across his vision. "How'd you get here anyway?" Wheeljack asked curiously, walking back over to his desk

"Space Bridge," was Jetstorm's only answer as he transformed "bye bye" he finished and spun around

"Wait!" Wheeljack called above the roar of the jets thrusters

"What?"

"Before activating it, transform into your alternate mode as your whole consciousness will be transferred into that one small device, therefore you'll be able to use all senses, and your special mods will be turned into small weapons as a default." Wheeljack explained as Perceptor threw him an access card, which was sucked into a small compartment on Jetstorm's side

"Use that to get back to the Earth team." He instructed as the large blue jet shot out of the lab with a gust of strong winds.

----------

"Where are you going?" Meg asked curiously as Streak slid out gracefully from under his still sleeping mate

"Just need to stretch my tires," he smiled slightly then transformed "if he wakes up, just tell him i went out to get some air," he instructed and drove out of the plant after she nodded and sat next to the dozing Speedster, leaning against his arm.

Streak drove for around ten minutes before stopping and transforming. He walked over to a large tree and sat down, leaning against it. Resting his head in his hands he sighed deeply,

"... I'm sorry Shortout... sorry i never got to you in time... sorry i didn't know... i was going to return... i'm so sorry," he gulped sadly remembering how he found his once full of happiness sister.

----

"_...Shortout?" Streak called as he coughed, rummaging through the ruins of his old home, he hoped to primus that he wasn't going to find his little sister... he'd already found his parents... two holes through their chests, offline in the area which would of been their room if the home was still standing. Digging deeper into the pieces of metal and glass, he bit back a choked sob as he saw a slender grey hand just peeking out from under a large metal slab. He stood up and with a strength he didn't know he possessed he lifted the slab off of the offline femme and threw it aside then collapsed next to the dull grey body of his deceased sister. Her beautiful blue optics were now the same shade of grey as the rest of her body. Her arms were full of gashes and scratches, one stinger had replaced her left hand, showing she hadn't gone down without a fight... he'd missed it all... everything, from her when he left, to her adolescent body she offlined in. Primus she was a beautiful young femme...he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer into his lap, holding onto her protectively as he finally succumb to the spark wrenching sobs which he'd held in for so long after finding his old home in that state of wreck. _

_It was a few hours after that when voices were heard in the distance; Streak had long since wept himself into recharge, holding his little sister close to his body. _

"_Rodimus, there's a spark signal coming from over there!" one of the voices called_

"_You sure Red?" a second voice asked as they moved closer. _

"_I know a spark signal when i see it, Ironhide... help move this," the voice known as 'Red' instructed as a sound of something being lifted and thrown to the side roused Streak from his slumber. He looked up, blinking his light blue optics; trying to make them focus, all he could see were blurs, and those blurs were enemies to him. He growled and wrapped his arms tighter around his sister. _

"_He's alive!" Red smiled as she leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down youngling... we're Autobots... we came to help," she spoke soothingly _

"_WELL YOU CAME TO DAMN LATE!!" Streak snarled hatefully "my family is GONE, my sister, the only one that actually gave a damn is GONE, because YOU LOT WERE TOO LATE!" he cried in anguish, the Autobots looking at him lowered their heads in _shame.

"_What is your name?" a middle sized one asked, he had a yellow fin on his back_

"_Streak," he replied, looking back down at his sister. _

"_Listen kid... nobody else survived this... you should come with us... it's safe with us," Red spoke softly; he could tell they regretted their lateness as it was evident in the tones of their voices..._

"_I want a burial for her..." he spoke quietly _

"_We can give her that," the one with the fin replied "just come with us," he instructed. Streak sighed and stood up, picking his fallen sister up in the process, holding her in both his arms. _

"_Ok..." Streak replied quietly and followed them back to their ship. _

_-----_

"I should never have been so damn stupid... i shouldn't of left them..." Streak sighed clenching his optics shut

"Well, all that's very unfortunate for you, but..." a female voice sneered then with a brief zap of pain all he knew was darkness.

---

Back at the plant Blurr suddenly shot up yelling one word, shocking Meg whom was still led on his arm before he woke up... not to mention everyone else who was staring at him in pure shock.

"STREAK!"

**--------------------**

**Dum-de-do-de-dum... sorry i had to kinda stop every few moments to actually refrain from tearing up... my bad. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Streak's optics onlined slowly to find he was in a dark room, a slight glow coming from vertical glowing beams which covered the exit to the small cave like hole he was trapped in.

"Cosy?" a feminine voice questioned as he found himself covered by a thick layer of web. He just narrowed his optics at the four twinkling red optics just outside the glowing bars, the figure moved closer, showing the tall purple femme Spider con, Blackarachnia. He bit down on the web covering his mouth and allowed it to fall to the floor like a feather.

"Never been cosier," Streak growled in response as she smirked and transformed then crawled through a hole in the wall and into the 'cell' then closed up the hole with some web. Transforming she ran a clawed hand under his chin and smirked.

"Cute little thing aren't you," she smirked.

"So I've been told," Streak replied, pulling his head away from her hand.

"Aww, what's up, not used to the hands of a femme?" she asked slyly as he narrowed his optics and snarled at her.

"What do you want with me?" he growled

"OOOH zeh spiderbot is flirting vit zeh prisoner!" a mad cackle erupted from somewhere outside the cell

"Can it Blitzbrain," the spider snarled as she crawled out of the cell.

"ZHAT IS BLITZWING, FEMME!!" the voice retorted, only sounding angrier and more hostile than the first insane type voice.

"Throw it out your actuator three face," Blackarachnia grumbled as she stalked off.

"So vhat vas she doing to you?" a more calmer and sophisticated voice asked him.

"Why does it matter?" Streak replied with a low growl as he fought against the thick webbed restraints.

"Just making a conversation young bot," the mech chuckled and walked closer, letting his whole body show, and primus the bot was HUGE!

"Why?" Streak asked with a frown and suddenly his face switched to a black one with a wide red fanged grin

"CUZ YOU'LL BE HERE FOR A VHILE!" he cackled madly as Streak jumped at the outburst.

"Why'd you bring me here?!" Streak retorted angrily, snarling at the large mech, whose grin only widened

"Ve brought you here to bibbidy-bobbidy-boop zeh speedy bot!" he giggled as Streak tried to make sense of ANY of that, funny... he could understand Blurr's speedy speech but- Oh Primus.... he was BAIT! Frantically he tried to activate his comm. Link, hoping to primus that it would work, but he got a useless message of 'out of range' in response to his attempts.

"Why doesn't my comm. Link work?!" Streak snarled as the mechs face switched again to a long faced cold blue coloured one with one large round optic and a smaller slit like one.

"Do you honestly believe zhat ve vould be stupid enough to actually allow your comm. Link to function?" Blitzwing gave a small smirk "no, vhere vould zeh fun be in zhat?" he asked slyly before turning on his heel and walking off.

"...Blurr..." Streak mumbled sadly, lowering his head forlornly.

----

"Wh-what's wrong, Blurr?!" Bumblebee asked the taller blue mech, who had just woken up with a rather shocking yell.

"Where'sStreak?!" Blurr asked frantically

"He said he was going out for some air, why?" Meg asked after calming down from her near heart attack, with that said, Blurr transformed and shot out the building at speeds NO-ONE else could compare too. All Autobots present at that moment in time stared after the streak of blue that shot down the road in curious wonder.

"... What's his problem?" Bee asked curiously.

---

Streak had been pacing for a while now, back and force and back and forth, he'd actually gained an audience, Spittor and Blackout had decided to watch the young mech for around an hour now and once every ten minutes or so, Streak would stop... as if he had an idea... then carry on pacing as if he'd dismissed it.

"Think he's gonna overheat?" Blackout asked curiously, Spittor merely shrugged and continued to watch the medic fascinated by the small horizontal line that had been worn out of the cave floor.

He was worried... VERY worried, he knew Blurr'd know something was up, even he felt that weird thing recently, it was like he could tell what his mate wanted all the time, he could tell when the mech was upset or scared... he'd theorized that it was just an intuition, but even he had to admit that SOMETHING weird was going on. He'd never encountered any type of story of this happening to anyone else... he was actually quite worried. Finally the young mech flopped down onto a make-shift rather uncomfortable berth.

"I think he's given up," Oilslick commented off-handedly after hearing the clang of metal against rock.

"Take him out of the cell and take him to the lower levels," Megatron instructed

"Oooh to the 'lab'?" Overlord asked with a sly grin, Megatron returned that grin with one of his own devious ones.

"To the Lab, my dear," he smirked as she clapped her clawed hands in delight and leant on the side of the cell.

"C'mon kid, time to go," Blackarachnia smirked as she turned the bars off. Streak looked up in momentary shock until he was quickly grabbed by both cuffed hands and dragged out the cell; his knee armour took the brunt of a fall to his knees as he was dragged.

"I-i can walk!" Streak yelped as his shin caught a particularly sharp rock inducing a jolt of pain to travel up his left leg.

"Then walk," Overlord snickered as she pulled him up to his feet. He slowly limped along behind them with his head lowered, knowing that if Blurr felt ANYTHING of what was about to happen... he'd be down there in a second... and he didn't want that.

---

Blurr almost swerved into a wall when he felt a flash of pain shoot down the back of his left side. He came to a quick stop once the pain had subsided.

"... Streakwhereareyou?" he asked softly... but gaining the attention of someone nearby

"... Hey, you an Autobot?" the young girl asked curiously, she was around 9 years of age, blond hair in little pig tails and big blue eyes.

"Yeah," Blurr replied quietly, she quickly moved closer and leaned against his window.

"Who're you lookin for?" she asked cutely

"Ayoungermech... greyincolour... kindasilver-ish" he replied as her mother ran over, thinking her daughter was in danger.

"Jennie what in gods' name are you doing?!" she gasped fearfully

"I-it'salrightma'am," Blurr replied quickly, startling the girls' mother. "i'manAutobot," he finished

"Oh... she wasn't bothering you was she?" the woman asked carefully

"N-no... hey, haveyouseenasilverconceptlikecargobyhere?" he asked hopefully

"Erm..." she frowned trying to work out what the mech had said...

"He'sgonemissing... ithinkhemaybeinjuredorindanger," Blurr hurried, wishing to find his mate as soon as physically possible, and THAT sentence she got more of.

"Was he a Peugeot?" She asked curiously, the blue car quickly rose on his shocks in anticipation

"Yes!" she could HEAR the delight in the mechs voice as she said those words.

"He passed me a while back... headed up into the forest areas i think..." she replied with a small smile, but that only made Blurr's hope crash and tumble

"....TheCONS!" he yelped "thanksforthehelpmiss!" he hurried and shot off as fast as he physically could go, the woman's hair blowing everywhere in the back draft.

"... Fast," she mumbled as she hurried away with her daughter.

---

"Overlord... we need more straps, you go get em," Blackarachnia ordered strictly, the clone scowled but walked off to find the needed things, making sure Overlord was gone before making her move. "Ok kid... i heard how you saved that piece of scrap's life right?" she asked, moving closer to the confused medic.

"Erm Blurr isn't scrap... but... yes?" he guessed pathetically

"As you can probably guess... i wasn't always like this... at all," she sighed lowering her head, Streak frowned in response,

"W-what were you like?" he asked cautiously

"Cadet E-Elita-one... Autobot Elite Guard... but that was before myself Sentinel and Optimus went to an organic planet... i was infected by the venom of the native organic spiders... and as my power was to take the specialities of a host... i was turned into this..." she explained sadly "but i just don't want to be this, i want to go back to who i was... i don't want the constant threat of being experimented on by Autobot scientists!" she grumbled, turning away from the young mech, who at the moment had the mixed expressions of shock and sympathy written across his face.

"... What do you want me to do?" he asked after he was sure she'd finished

"... I want your help... if you could have sorted that mess out... you can sort my mess out," she replied turning to look at him "and if you help, I'll make sure that whatever Overlord does won't be NEARLY as painful as she wants," she promised, placing her clawed hands around Streaks bound ones.

"I-I... Blackarachnia... i had help when saving Blurr... Wheeljack and Perceptor built him a new body... i just transferred his spark into it... i don't think i can help you," he sighed, lowering his head, then it snapped back up again "i have an idea... if you find a way to get to Cybertron... when Blurr and I go back... I'll sneak you in... Wheeljack and Perceptor won't experiment on you at all, maybe they could build a new body for you too!" he grinned as she tilted her head to the side

"Would that work?" she asked

"Worked on Blurr didn't it?" he smiled as she shrugged then shot her head to the side, alarm written across her face, she quickly pushed Streak down onto the table and adjusted all the set calculations so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Pretend that it hurts more than it does," she instructed quietly, he nodded and braced himself for the imminent pain.

"Got the straps," Overlord smirked as she strapped the medic down and smirked "you know... the kids kinda cute from this angle, all helpless and so very scared," she purred, lifting his chin with a claw.

"Bite me," Streak snapped with narrowed optics

"Mmm, is that an invite?" she smirked as Blackarachnia rolled her optics and tightened the straps. "Let's get started then shall we, the faster we get through with him, the faster Blurr gets here." She sighed and walked over to the machine. "....wait a second, these dials are all wrong," she frowned as Blackarachnia internally flinched, she was positive that the clone wouldn't check the dials... then again knowing Starscream's scientific side she should of anticipated it beforehand.

"Sure you didn't leave them like that?" Blackarachnia asked faking surprise as Streaks optics widened fractionally.

"I'm positive," the she-clone hissed then readjusted the dials again; Blackarachnia placed a hand on Streaks arm for a split second in a sort of comforting manner before the clone started up the machine.

----

Blurr almost ran into a tree when his spark shot a burst of pain right through his body, he hadn't felt a pain like that since Shockwave compacted him and he was positive that wasn't happening again. Transforming the tall blue mech craned his neck to look around the forest he'd found himself in, a lost look upon his face, his hand placed over his chest as he leant on one of the large trees all around him.

"Streak...whereareyou?" he gasped, holding his chest as his optics clenched shut, feeling another tendril of pain shoot from his spark across his body. (No they are NOT bonded...)

---------

The cries of pain had died out a while ago now... the young mech's vocalizer in too much strain to continue crying out as electricity surged through his circuitry... and not the nice electricity either! (Omg they so get off on Electricity lol)

"He's not even screaming anymore!" Blackarachnia hissed at the clone who continued the torturous bouts of electricity.

"Still, that little link those two share... i'm sure his mate'll be screaming for him" she cackled insanely, and then a smirk crossed her face at the disgusted look on Blackarachnia's half covered visage. "What's the matter widdle spider, those maternal instincts finally kicking in?" she asked with a small teasing pout. The purple spider con hissed at the clone with pure hate as she turned up the dials.

"Stop," A deep voice ordered, Streak turned his head feeling very nauseous, his half focused optics getting the view of a large dark metal grey coloured mech before fading into unconsciousness.

"Why?" Overlord asked cautiously

"The mech had served his purpose." Megatron responded and nodded to Blackarachnia, whom nodded back and removed the restraints with a swipe of her claws then lifted the young mech up. "Take him to the cell," Megatron instructed curtly, another nod was her response as she carried Streak out. Ignoring the conversation between the two bots as she walked out, Blackarachnia swiftly carried Streak back to his cell and lined the very uncomfortable berth with soft webbing, then led him down.

"You're being very careful..." a smooth voice commented causing a brief squeak of surprise to escape her throat.

"Go away three face," she hissed, narrowing her ruby optics.

"Blackarachnia..." Blitzwing sighed, walking into the small cell

"What?!" she snarled, defensively moving in front of Streaks unconscious form.

"Vhy are you protecting him?" he asked, narrowing his triangular optic slightly. Moving her head to the side slightly to look down at the unmoving form she clenched her optics shut and fisted her palms

"He's a fraggin youngling, Blitzwing!" she snarled after a small moment

"Didn't know you could care," he commented offhandedly

"I'm a femme Blitzwing, we have the instincts if we want em or not... except that knock-off... she couldn't feel a thing," she sighed, kneeling down next to the youngster.

"Zhat is acceptable as she is an extension of a part of Starscream." Blitzwing replied as he watched the spider con trail a hand down the youngsters face softly. "I cannot help but vonder... do you have any particular interest vit zhis youngling?" he asked curiously.

"He's a youngling Blitzwing! I'm a fully grown adult femme!" she hissed as a small smirk played across his features. Fighting down the sudden urge to let his mad personality take control he knelt down and leaned closer

"Zhat did not stop zeh Intel agent," he practically PURRED as he leaned over her shoulder.

"Back off," she growled, with narrowed optics.

"Zhis cell is small... i can't kneel anyvhere else," he shrugged uninterestedly

"Then go away!" she shot back instantaneously causing another smirk to appear on his face.

"Vhat vould you do if i didn't?" he asked slyly

"... When did YOU grow a processor for flirting...? Frag off three face, i'm not in the mood for your games" she hissed and pushed him back. Barely keeping himself upright using one of his arms, he stood up and dusted the thin layer of dirt that had built up from his almost-fall.

"Vell zhen i shall have to try some other time zhen," he chuckled and walked out causing a briefly confused look to cross over her face, wondering when he managed to NOT hate techno-organics.

"H-he... likes your... instincts..." Streak mumbled; his young voice strained with layers of un-masked pain still affecting his vocalizer.

"You're awake," she gasped moving closer to the youngster.

"B-backaway," a dark but fast voice made her jump, quickly turning around; her four optics widened considerably as out of the shadows slunk the enraged Intel officer, whom had expertly got through all security without being detected at all. Fists clenched, optics narrowed and rage filled, his dental plating ground together in a snarl nobody had EVER seen cross the normally cheerful mechs face.

"B-Blurr..." Streak mumbled before slipping back into unconsciousness, which only furthered his rage. Blackarachnia's expression softened slightly as she stood up and moved out of the cell

"... I'm sorry," she mumbled as he raced forward and knelt beside his young mate, his expression of hate and disgust changed instantly to worry and sorrow. Almost instantly the cell bars went up as she looked around quickly.

"About time," a smooth voice commented causing Blurr to visibly stiffen, his expression melting in to pure horror as he quickly scrambled up and pulled Streak close to him protectively.

"S-Shockwave," Blackarachnia gulped as she backed up.

"Megatron wishes to speak with you femme, NOW." He ordered as she quickly scat, knowing she'd been caught acting with compassion.

"Whatdoyouwantwithus, Traitor?!" Blurr growled, getting his confidence back as he glared at the traitorous Con.

"Hmmm, we don't want him," Shockwave commented simply "and getting you out the way was easier than expected, one trip to the clones lab and you were here like that," he chuckled darkly as he clicked his claws together at the end of his speech.

"...Whydoyouwantmeoutoftheway?" he asked cautiously, narrowing his optics challengingly.

"Now why would we tell you?" Shockwave shook his head before moving closer to the cell "quite a resilient bot you... aren't you?" he mumbled

"I'vebeenthroughprettymucheverythingnow," Blurr growled back as Shockwave chuckled briefly

"Hmm, and i was positive that the compactor would of gotten you, hmpf... perhaps not," he shrugged and walked off. As soon as Blurr was certain that the large Con had left and was out of Audio reach, he leaned down and nuzzled against his mates cheek.

"Streak...wakeupStreak... c'monStreakywakey-wakey," he mumbled down the young mechs Audio Receptors earning a shudder from the body in his arms.

"B-Blurr?" Streak asked softly, his optics barely coming online... but that was all Blurr needed to pull the mech closer into a servo crushing embrace. Streak would have given a whine of protest... if he wasn't so damn comfortable.

"Thankprimusyou'reok..." Blurr mumbled into Streak's neck as the medic curled his legs up and snuggled against Blurrs chest, instantly the pain just disappeared, replaced with warm comfort.

"Blurr?" Streak asked quietly

"Yeah" the Intel agent replied in the same soft tone

"Y-you shouldn't of come... they're planning to attack the others... and get the Allspark fragments they collected... they wanted you out of the way... so you couldn't pick them off before they arrived..." he explained, his voice still a little strained from the screaming. Blurr sighed and placed a soft kiss to his mates' helm.

"Icouldn'tdoanythingelsebutcomehere..." he mumbled before pulling Streak closer.

"Blurr?" Streak asked again, his words almost muffled by his mates' chest.

"Hmm?" Blurr responded incoherently as he took to nuzzling Streak's neck affectionately.

"Why are our sparks doing this?" he asked uncertainly. Blurrs head instantly snapped up with a confused expression evident on his faceplates.

"Idontknow..." Blurr replied unsurely before leaning back down to snuggle against the younger mech.

"As we've noticed and planned around, your sparks are linked." Oilslick commented as he leaned against the wall, having snuck up on the two lovers while they were cuddling.

"What?" both asked curiously

"Linked, conjoined... you're supposed to be a medic; how the heck could you not know this?" Oilslick frowned tilting his tank covered head to the side in mock curiosity

"What do you mean though, like bonded?" Streak asked with wide optics... surprisingly enough, he wasn't scared of that possibility at all!

"No" Oilslick grumbled in response, only to have both mechs blink in confusion, "LINKED... aligned... your sparks call out for each other, star bound... meant to happen," he tried shaking his head as both blinked again "oh for primus sake you two were MEANT to meet each other, your sparks will only bond with EACH OTHER, since you met your sparks have become so close that they can feel the others pain, happiness sorrow and even pleasure." He explained with a smirk as they looked at each other in shock.

-------------

"Guys... GUYS LOOK!" Chel cried as she watched multiple red dots appear on the monitors which she'd decided to watch randomly.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as he ran in, only to gasp and run back out "CONS!" he yelled

"But Blurr and Streak aren't back yet!" Meg yelped, a worried look crossing her face.

"Don't be worrying Meg... we're here," both twins commented at once before Jetstorm waltzed over to his brother, leaned down and turned his head to the side. Anyone who DIDN'T know they were twins would have found the gesture almost intimate, and the hand in the helm didn't help the image either.

"What are you doing brother?" Jetfire asked curiously until a burst of data flew across his vision "h-how?" he asked in shock

"Wheeljack," Jetstorm grinned and stood up properly "do not be activating it unless you are being in alt mode, all consciousness goes into it," Jetstorm warned as his brother jumped up and pounced on the blue twin, hugging him tightly.

"... What just happened?" Sari asked

"You will be finding out later Miss Sari," Jetstorm chuckled "but now the Cons arrival is being more important than love lives." His face took on a serious look while his brother blushed and Sari just blinked at the last statement in confusion replaying the last two words in her head repeatedly.

"Unfortunately we're at a small disadvantage without Blurr, but what they don't know... is we also have you two," Optimus chuckled, motioning to the twins, who grinned at the attention they were getting.

"We shall be taking them by surprise yes?" Jetfire asked with a big grin on his face, still happy from the data-burst he'd just got.

"Oh most definitely," Prowl chuckled

"You two can go ninja on their asses!" Chel cheered, the comment directed at Jazz and Prowl, who both smirked

"CYBER ninja on their asses!" Meg corrected as she laughed and leaned over the couch.

"Ratchet, scan the area for Blurr and Streak," Optimus instructed, a sharp nod was his reply as the old mech walked out towards the monitors. "Jazz and Prowl, you two are to drop back and circle around the cons on either side, take them by surprise. Jetfire and Jetstorm," he continued, looking in their direction, getting complete standing attention from both highly loyal mechs. "You two are to come down from above using Safeguard while they are distracted by Jazz and Prowl. Bumblebee, you will take Chel and Meg far away from the scene and try to get as many humans away as possible, Sari you are to go with him and help." He instructed, Bumblebee looked like he wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut as he nodded and plucked both girls up off the floor and walked out followed by Sari, much to their dismay.

"Will Sari be ok?" Jetfire asked uncertainly as he watched her go

"She'll be fine with Bumblebee, Jetfire." Optimus nodded then turned to Prowl "Prowl, you and Jazz set off now," he instructed, twin nods were his response as both ninjas transformed and shot out the plant

"What about me boss-bot?" Bulkhead asked curiously

"You're coming with me, Bulkhead, I'll need your strength in this one," Optimus responded with a determined look on his face.

------------

"Streak?" Blurr asked softly, Oilslick had long since gotten bored with watching them so he'd wandered off, so now they had complete privacy.

"Hmm?" Streak murmured, snuggled closely against his mates' chest

"Could...couldyoupromisemesomething?" Blurr asked uncertainly, brushing his fingers down the younger mechs arm.

"Mm-hmm," Streak nodded, nuzzling against his neck.

"Whenwegetoutofthis...andgetbacktoCybertron... w-willyoubondwithme?"

-----------------------

**OK, 10 pages... DOUBLE what i normally write XD cause the next chapt will possibly be the end... but don't be upset cause I'll be writing something with Jetfire an Sari after i finish XD **

**But don't be surprised if i just carry this one on lol (me likes writing teh fluff XD) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry bout the long wait... i had tons of other crap on my mind **

Chapter 10

Silence erupted inside the cell... Streak stared at the hopeful gaze of his mate, utterly astonished.

"W-what?" he asked, his optics wide.

"Neverneededmetorepeatanythingbefore..." Blurr replied softly, his head lowering slightly in despair. Streak smiled slightly, using two of his fingers to lift the pale blue face of the mech he loved in order to press his lips gently onto Blurrs, who blinked once before wrapping his arms around the younger mechs waist.

"You know... i'm glad you asked me that," Streak smiled as he rested his forehead against Blurrs.

"Why?" Blurr asked with a small smile

"... Cause now i have something to look forward to... for when we get outta here," he grinned then tackled his mate in a crushing hug, the torturous pain which had filled his body prior, immediately disappearing from his processor and spark as his mate let out a brief 'oof'.

-----------

Blackarachnia watched the interaction with a small smile as she sneakily made her way towards the control panels, having freed herself from being held in isolation for her compassionate act. Reaching the controls she explored the panels before starting to type out commands, trying to find the right one to do what she wanted.

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing?" came a sneer from behind her, a scowl etched its way onto her faceplates as she turned to face the purple and blue femme clone.

"What's it to you?" Blackarachnia asked, narrowing her four optics.

"Looks like you're trying to free them..." she let out a quiet 'tut' before lunging. Blackarachnia dodged the attack with speed and grace, grabbing Overlords arm and swinging her around into the wall.

"You're useless, utterly just plain useless," Blackarachnia rolled her optics before slamming the femme down onto the control panel "now unlock the cell before i rip that ugly head of yours out of its socket," she hissed angrily.

"You traitor," Overlord struggled

"...I was always an Autobot... i just needed to see it," Blackarachnia growled and pressed her claws into the clones arm, ensuing a yelp of pain from her throat. "Now type in the command!" she ordered. Reluctantly, the clone typed in the command, as soon as the sound of energy bars powering down filled the base. "Now..." Blackarachnia smirked before shooting her pincers at the femme. A pained scream flowed through the base before silence once again succumbed. Blackarachnia ran down to the cells to find Blurr and Streak staring at the once energy bar covered opening in shock.

"C'mon you two, no time to catch flies!" Blackarachnia hissed as she made a 'move it' motion with her hand. Blurrs face cracked into a grin as he picked his bond-mate to be up and sped out the cavern, Blackarachnia running out the base after them.

"Why'dyouhelp?!" Blurr asked, stopping for a moment to let her catch up

"The kid promised to help me... besides, the way they treat younglings is terrible," she growled slightly before walking closer to Streak. The young bot had been through so much... in so little time, he'd passed out completely in the larger mechs arms. "He really is young... isn't he...?" Blackarachnia sighed

"Yeah...yeahheis... andilovehim," Blurr smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the younger mechs helm.

"Well, let's not stand here all day, Autobot... let's get outta here," Blackarachnia smiled and continued to run; Blurr shrugged and followed her with ease.

-------------------

"Prime!! Blurr and Streak have re-appeared on my scanners!" Ratchet yelled as he magnetized Cyclonus's head into a wall... repeatedly, hearing the repeated 'ouch' was enough to set the twins into a hysterical laughing fit.

"Where?!" Optimus growled; his voice strained from holding Megatron's arms just away from bludgeoning his head.

"Due north!" Ratchet replied as Megatron growled and looked towards the forests and sure enough, a blue blurr was getting closer and closer by the passing second. Megatron looked up to see the seekers quickly losing the battle of 'distract the seekers' with the Twins (the game they played with the Dinobots!), looking around at the scene once again he snarled and knocked Optimus out the way, and they were so close to....

"DECEPTICONS, RETREAT!!" he yelled, all Decepticons present immediately scat, leaving everyone kinda confused, that was until Blurr shot past them with Streak in his arms.

".... Was he unconscious?" Ratchet asked with narrowed optics

"Yeah," Blackarachnia panted as she followed him, immediately all guns and other various weapons were aimed at her ('cept for Optimus who was just shockered).

"LeaveheraloneshesavedbothmeandStreak," Blurr grumbled as she smiled slightly in thankfulness, getting a nod from Blurr. Optimus walked closer to the purple and black femme, she instantly went on the defensive and hissed at him. Blurr instantaneously moved in front of her quicker than anyone could react to and put his hands up in defence for the femme.

"Let'sjustgetinside. RatchetStreakwon'twakeup," Blurr spoke urgently. Instantly Ratchet ran inside the plant, Blurr following.

"Blackarachnia..." Optimus sighed as she lowered her head "come on," he sighed, taking her hand cautiously, not wanting a repeat of the last time he got close to her.

"... You're gonna let me?" she asked, her four optics widening

"Well i'm not leaving you out here, that's for sure," he smiled slightly and led her inside the plant, which the Cons had come VERY close too.

"What happened while you were captured?!" Ratchet asked as he scanned Streaks frame.

"I-idontknow!" Blurr cried frantically

"The youngling was introduced to high levels of electricity, continuously fired through his circuits until Megatron said to stop... that took about 10 minutes to get him to do... the voltage was at least 3000," Blackarachnia explained "i tried to re-do the dials down to 1000 where it wouldn't do much, but that little slaggin femme clone of Starscream's noticed the changes and altered them again... i'm sorry," she finished, her hands down in front, clasped together in a sign of regret.

"... At least you tried," Ratchet grumbled as he removed the young mechs chest armour and scanned the damages "... primus half the wiring is melted!" he yelped

"Heseemedfinewhileweweregettingoutofthere!!" Blurr gasped, clutching his young mates' limp hand.

"Well he isn't!" Ratchet growled back and went to work, trying to fix the young mech before his spark permanently... faded. "His spark is fluctuating at erratic levels. Ok i want everyone out IMMEDIATELY!" Ratchet ordered, pushing everyone out with his magnets, even Blurr was launched out the room, even as he tried to get back in the door slammed shut before he could.

"LEMMEIN!!" Blurr yelled, pounding at the door.

"Mr Blurr sir, please be stopping" Jetfire pleaded, pulling him away from the door

"It wouldn't be helping him," Jetstorm placed a hand on the recon officers' shoulder in comfort.

"GUYS!" Bumblebee yelled as he drove back into the plant, opening his doors letting the 3 human females inside, out and transforming.

"We saw everything, it was so cool what you did; I mean with the guns and the fighting and the-.... what's wrong?" Meg asked, immediately noticing the depressed look Blurr was supporting, and the saddened expression of most the bots present.

"...Streak... he's been hurt" Optimus sighed and picked up the two normal human females "maybe it's best if you two went home for today," he spoke softly, obviously impacted on the news of what had happened to the second youngest of the team.

"W-wait, what happened to him?!" Chel asked in shock, panic practically written across her face.

"He... he was tortured by the Cons," Optimus explained before putting them down on the ground outside the plant "Jazz, could you take them home please?" he asked, getting a nod from the Elite Cyber ninja as he walked over

"Sure thing, OP..." he replied before executing his transformation sequence

"Wait, we wanna stay, we've made friends with Blurr and Streak too you know, shouldn't we be able to decide if we wanna stay to see if he's ok or not?!" Meg asked defiantly, finally showing an anger streak which she'd expertly hid since she'd arrived there. Jazz transformed back into his bot mode and looked down at the young brunette in shock, as did Optimus.

"... You're right yes... but we cannot keep you away from your families," Optimus finally replied slowly, his optics locked on her defiant eyes.

"We're old enough and dumb enough to be out for longer than this, besides, we have phones" Chel grumbled and flipped out her mobile and dialled a number, Meg followed suit and phoned their parents.

"Hmm... dumb enough alright," Optimus grumbled under his breath as he walked back over to the frantic recon officer. Prowl and Jazz nodded to each other in understanding

"It's best you come with us you two," Prowl sighed as he knelt down next to the two girls and held out his hand, they eagerly climbed on and held onto his fingers as he lifted them up. Prowl then proceeded to take the young females into Prowl's room, Jazz following to keep them company.

"We'll tell you when he wakes up..." Bumblebee sighed as he walked closer to Blurr.

"Please be coming Sari," Jetfire sighed and picked the techno organic up, he then proceeded to walk to the couch and curl up on it, holding her close; almost protectively.

"... Are you ok Jetfire?" Sari asked concerned, placing a hand on the young mechs cheek, instantly realizing he didn't want anything to happen to her... ever. "Aww... it's ok, everything'll be ok" she sighed and hugged him, Jetstorm watched the interaction with a small smile... at least there was some innocence in the world.

"Blurr..." Ratchet spoke as he walked out of the med bay, a cleaning cloth in his hands as he wiped away dried energon.

"... Yes?" Blurr asked, hope rising in his tone of voice.

"Streak's spark is stable... but yours being frantic is putting it out of whack, get your aft in there before i question WHY it's doing that," Ratchet grumbled irritatedly. Almost instantly the blue mech was in the med-bay, curled up next to Streak and holding him close to his own body, nuzzling against the young mechs neck lovingly.

"... Their sparks are linked," Blackarachnia sighed "hence why the cons took Streak... they needed Blurr out of the picture to actually get close, their sparks feel each other's pain, sadness, happiness, fear... pleasure, they're conjoined," she explained, softly, watching Blurr huggle his unconscious mate.

"Well, didn't know that still happened..." Ratchet frowned

"These two must have been the last of the conjoiners... but they are, they're meant for each other, it's obvious," Blackarachnia smiled slightly, leaning against the wall.

"So what inspired your change of faction?" Bumblebee asked curiously, her only answer was a nod in Streak's direction. "Streak?" Bee asked curiously

"... He offered to try and help me... i realized Cons were heartless... i mean they could do that to him... he's just a kid," she mumbled the last bit, Optimus frowned and moved closer.

"How will he help you?" Optimus asked

"He said he could get Wheeljack and Perceptor to help re-build my old body, and he'd perform a spark transfer... to get my body back" She explained simply, shrugging her shoulders as if it was obvious.

"And you're going to let two scientists get near you?" Optimus questioned, shocked by the new idea she had, as she was dead set against any scientist getting near her!

"He promised they wouldn't harm me," she replied curtly "and when a youngling promises... you know they tell the truth." She finished.

"Optimus?" Blurr asked, slowly walking out of the med-bay

"Yes Blurr?" Optimus responded, looking towards the blue speedster curiously.

"... Whenhewakes, iwannatakehimhome... Earthwasneveraplaceforhim" Blurr explained softly before walking back over to the unconscious mech and entwining their hands as he sat beside him.

"... Ok Blurr." Optimus sighed then walked off to make the call.

------------

**Told ya i'd get it up for ya, Knuckles! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait peeps... i've been on a drawing binge and well... my writings had a mental block, DARN YOU WRITERS BLOCK... but its gone now so have fun and make sure u RnR XD **

Chapter 11

It had taken at least 5 hours to get in contact with Magnus; it didn't help the fact that Blackarachnia had been beside him the entire time to try and help and when he finally DID get in contact... Magnus's first words were:

"Optimus... why is there a Decepticon beside you?" he'd sounded alert and quite concerned, which led Blackarachnia to slap her helm with her palm.

"Erm, this is Blackarachnia, Ultra Magnus sir... i believe you know her" Optimus smiled slightly

"... I don't believe i do," Ultra Magnus frowned

"Ok so i don't look the same, honestly!" Blackarachnia grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest

"It's Elita, sir..." Optimus smiled slightly, Ultra Magnus frowned in confusion "Elita-one.... she wasn't lost... just... changed," Optimus sighed

"By primus... is that what you called me for?" Ultra Magnus questioned; shock still evident on his face and in his voice.

"Urm, no, Streak has been injured to the point of near deactivation... Blurr wishes to take him back to Cybertron, away from the Cons on this planet," Optimus explained softly, internally wincing at the look on the Magnus's face.

"... What, happened?" Magnus ground out finally, a look of anger flashed across his face; he'd KNOWN leaving the young mech there would have been a bad idea...

"He was captured by the Cons sir, they took him to get Blurr... it seems as if their sparks are and always were conjoined sir." Blackarachnia explained with a small smile on her face "even now Blurr won't leave his side." She continued

"...Conjoined?" Magnus frowned, going into his third bout of shock for the day.

"Yeah, so can you come pick them up?" Optimus asked curiously

"Of course, I'll send Rodimus and his crew to bring them back, but won't that leave you at a disadvantage?" Magnus asked sceptically

"No, we have the twins, we'll be fine," Optimus chuckled

"So they will not be returning then?" Magnus inquired, crossing his arms over his chest

"Jetfire won't leave therefore Jetstorm will stay too, he and Sari have formed a rather unexpected relationship," Optimus smiled his optics flicking across to get a glimpse of the two just across from the room trying to play twister.

"Hmm... I understand, Rodimus and his team shall be arriving at the latest 2 days, maybe 1 if they're quick," Magnus informed with a formal nod of his head, which was responded in the same way by Optimus and the screen went blank.

"... Not even a goodbye," Blackarachnia sighed placing a hand on her chest in mock disappointment. Optimus chuckled and walked back into the 'lounge' just in time to see Jetfire fall on his aft in a rather humorous knot. Sari smiled and ran to help him, slowly helping to unfold the limbs as he winced slightly.

"Here, kiss it make it better," Sari smiled and placed a kiss on his knee joint, a soft pink glow forming on his faceplates.

---

"C'mon Streak...pleasewakeup," Blurr mumbled into his mates' neck, his hand slowly caressing the young mechs arm, ghosting his digits up and down the servo with care and affection. "Ineedyoutowakeup..." Blurr whispered, nuzzling softly, pulling the young mech closer to him.

"It'll probably take a while..." a soft voice sounded from the entrance of the med-bay, Blurr looked up from his position to see Meg stood in the door way, a small smile on her face "you should really get some energon... you look really worn out," she advised softly.

"i'mnotleavinguntilhewakesup," Blurr replied as he looked down at the blank look on those innocent dirtied white faceplates

"... Why not watch over him in shifts, me and Chel'll watch him when you need to get energon... and you can any other time?" Meg offered, completely expecting his next response

"**NO**! IWILLNOTLEAVEHISFRAGGINGSIDE!!"...although it did make her jump

"Blurr, would he want you to do this? Would he want you to put your systems in danger of going into forced stasis?! NO he wouldn't, and you bloody well know that, now get your damn aft into the lounge and get some damn energon before i get the twins to literally DRAG you in there, kicking and screaming if i must!" she growled threateningly, albeit Blurr was shocked at her outburst, even more shocked than she was of his

"I'mnotleavinghimMeg..." Blurr mumbled, curling back up against Streaks side.

"... Fine," she sighed and walked out, he heard a few shouts then a few moments later Jetstorm walked in, with a larger than usual cube of energon in his hand.

"Here Mr Blurr sir... you are to be needing your strength," Jetstorm smiled slightly and placed the cube on the small table next to the couple.

"... ThankyouJetstorm..." Blurr spoke softly, picking up the cube and bringing it to his lip components, sipping the liquid.

"It is not being a problem... Meg asked me to," Jetstorm sweat-dropped before making his way to the door

"... Tellherisaidthanks..." Blurr mumbled before curling back against the young medic as the flier walked out.

"Well?" Meg asked curiously, looking up at the blue flier expectantly

"He said thank you," Jetstorm chuckled and picked the girl up "now... unless Mr Blurr is in dire need..... please don't be being interrupting... he'll only get mad," Jetstorm smiled gently then placed her down next to Chel, whom was with Prowl and Jazz as he walked off, to find his brother.

"Do you think Streak'll be ok?" Meg asked worriedly

"Streak is a very strong young mech, Meg... do not fret over him, he has Blurr for that... he'll wake up when he's ready," Prowl smiled softly as Jazz ruffled her hair with his finger

"Yeah lil lady, no need to be worryin about the kid... Streak's fine," Jazz chuckled at the small pout that had wound its way onto Megs face as she fixed her hair.

"Ok... so how come when i sit like this is fall over?" Chel mumbled as she led on her back, her legs crossed stuck in what could only be explained as an attempt at meditation, Prowl chuckled briefly before righting her position and straightening her back.

"You need to have a straight spine and be completely still,"

"Which honestly i doubt the lil lady can jive to that one Prowler." Jazz snickered

"... Jazz.... do i call you Jazzy... or Jazzer?" Prowl asked calmly, although the thin line of his mouth plates told otherwise

"... No," Jazz replied cautiously, slowly but surely making his way towards the door.

"WELL STOP CALLING ME PROWLER!" Prowl's outburst was heard pretty much all the way through the plant as Jazz actual fell over in shock.

"Yeah-yeah.... Prowlie" Jazz replied cheekily from his position on the floor, Meg and Chel just burst out laughing.

---

"... Do you honestly think he'll wake up?" Sari asked, fear woven through her voice, Jetfire looked down at her then smiled softly and picked her up, holding her close to his chest place he stood up from the floor, made his way to the vacant couch and led down on it. "...'Fire?" Sari asked unsurely, looking up into his amber optics uncertainly.

"Sari... Streak is being a very strong mech inside... he is looking young yes... he'll be waking up, when i am not too sure, but he will," he sighed, holding her close. Sari in any other case would have squirmed and tried to get free, but in this case... she got herself comfortable and snuggled closer to the large flier, a smile on her face as closing her eyes, comfortable with her new position.

---

Night time came pretty quickly for the team of robotic heroes, the Jet-twins had curled up in a spare room next to Sari's... who had snuck into their room and snuggled against Jetfire during the night, Jazz bunked with Prowl until he could get himself a room, Meg and Chel had also decided to bunk with the ninjas, it was odd that Prowl hadn't minded the company of the usually spazzy humans and mech, to the surprise of the others he even helped set up twin hammocks and a spare bed for his temporary company. Blackarachnia had spun herself a nice little web hammock in the top corner of the lounge and had made herself comfortable.

Blurr... he'd fallen asleep where he'd been since getting back to the Autobot plant, curled up against Streak's side, a look of content written across his pale blue faceplates.

Ratchet... he was also in his med-bay, keeping watch on the couple like a hawk, watching for any miscalculation, any sign of pain... anything. He hadn't told Blurr, he didn't wish to worry him more than he already was, but there was still that one fraction, that one glimmer that if Streaks programming was to reject the repairs and his body was to refuse the new wiring... they'd lose him. The damage put on Streaks internals was pretty much almost irreparable, any longer of a wait and it would have been too late...

A soft groan flittered through the air waves, Ratchet's head shot up... as did Blurrs, who'd had his systems on high alert just in case the young medic should wake up during the night. Blurr looked down at his mate in hope as Ratchet checked over the machines hooked up to Streaks damaged right arm and chest; one monitoring energon, the other monitoring spark signature.

Another soft groan caught their attention; Blurr stared down at the light grey mech in apprehension, dirtied white face plates gained a pained expression, any expression was better than the blank one though!

"C'mon kiddo, wake up," Ratchet urged, moving closer to the couple. Blurr trailed his hand across Streaks cheek.

"B....Bl-... Blurr..." Streak uttered softly, his optics still dimmed.

"i'mhereStreak... c'monwakeup..." Blurr pleaded, leaning closer to softly kiss his mates' helm, an action which earned a flicker of blue from the young medics' optics.

"C'mon..." Ratchet mumbled inwardly urging the young medic to wake up. Bright blue filled the room, Streaks optics onlined as a soft gasp came from his mouth as he fully registered everything.

"Blurr..." Streak mumbled, looking up into the elated optics of the recon officer he loved. Blurr swiftly pulled the younger mech up into a crushing yet extremely careful hug.

"Ohprimus, don'tyouEVERscaremelikethatagain... ithoughti'dlostyou," Blurr spoke softly as Streak slowly wrapped his arms around Blurr's waist, resting his head on the blue mechs chest, nuzzling softly against the warm metal, for some reason, all pain had vanished yet again, as if it was never there to begin with, it was an odd feeling that had replaced the pain, it was like a fluttering, his spark felt like it wanted to fly...

"I'm sorry..." Streak mumbled quietly, Blurr looked down at the still dirtied faceplates then leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Notyourfault," Blurr whispered, leaning down to nuzzle against Streaks neck in affection.

"Streak will have to stay here for the rest of the night, to make sure nothing happens in the time between now and morning, after that he'll be free to leave." Ratchet smiled then walked out the room, ready to get some recharge.

"Ithoughtyouweren'tgonnawakeup" Blurr spoke softly, lowering his head sadly. Streak let a small smile cross his features as he lifted Blurrs chin with his forefinger

"... You're never loosing me," Streak smiled, pressing his lip components against the larger mechs.

--------------

Morning came quite quickly after the nights' surprise; Blurr had resumed his 'curl up against his mate and snooze' position as Streaks had completely altered it so he could be curled _around_ instead of against, happily snuggled close to Blurr, feeling completely safe.

"Hey, you two, wake up," Ratchet grumbled poking Blurr, who still had his systems on high alert, he shot up and almost fell off the berth, Streak mumbled and rolled over, shivering slightly in recharge.

"Bluuuurrr" Streak whined wiggling slightly as the aforementioned bot chuckled and stood up, he lightly shook the light grey mech as the bright baby blue optics onlined and a smile crossed Streaks face, returning Blurrs smile with his own adorable version.

"Go on, you two are free to scat," Ratchet chuckled at the sweet display, both bots looked at him in curiosity

"...You mean it?" Streak asked, his optics widening slightly

"Yes now go," Ratchet pointed to the door, smiling softly. Blurr immediately helped Streak up, who stumbled slightly having not used his legs in a while, Blurr quickly wrapped Streaks arm around his own shoulders and wrapped on arm around Streaks waist to keep him up.

"C'monthen," Blurr chuckled and led the younger mech out the room.

Silence erupted as they made their way into the lounge, Meg and Chel's faces broke out in Cheshire cat grins, Sari smiled softly as she sat on Jetfire's knee.

"You're awake!" both spazzy fangirls squealed as they ran over and hugged Streaks leg

"Heh... yeah," Streak smiled softly at the mad display.

"Thank primus..." Sari mumbled, only to squeak in shock as two distinctly human arms wrapped around her waist, she quickly moved her head to the side to see a rather familiar red-head with cheeky shimmering amber eyes, she looked up at the mech she was sat on only to find his optics offline and him looking as if he were recharging. "'Fire?" she asked the boy, he grinned wider and winked.

"Good to be seeing you recognise," he smiled "and it's good to be knowing this works," he smirked

"... W-why?" Sari asked, still in awe at the very solid human behind her.

"Now i can be doing this," Jetfire smirked then pressed his lips against hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A while ago i was asked if Meg and Chel could be paired up with Prowl and Jazz.... i said i could probably work in a few pairings somewhere along the line and to read on and see if ya notice anythin.... and now, since this is officially the longest chapter... i guess i could work it in now ;) **

**Oh an if i haven't already said: if u wanna picture Streaks voice... think of Kaoru Hitachiin's English voice... that's as close as its gonna get :) **

**---**

Chapter 12

Meg and Chel stared for a few moments at Jetfire's holoform and what it was doing before turning to a very happy looking Jetstorm.

"... Who else can do that?" Meg asked curiously

"Those bots are being, myself and those two," Jetstorm replied, pointing at Blurr and Streak, whom blinked in confusion.

"We can do that?" Streak asked curiously,

"Apparently so," Jetstorm chuckled then walked over "please to be holding still," he smiled then moved his hand under the mechs helm, the mech in question blinked in shock; Blurr just stared gaping at the interaction. "Do not be worrying Mr Blurr sir... my interests are being strictly platonic," Jetfire chuckled then flicked the switch and almost immediately the data burst shot across Streaks vision. "Do not be turning it on while in bi-pedal mode," he warned then pointed over to his brother, whose bot mode remained looking unconscious "unless you are being sitting down." He finished.

"Right..." Streak smiled then repeated the action on Blurr, who blinked again at the new information

"Ididn'thavethatswitchbefore..." Blurr frowned calculatingly at Jetstorm

"Perceptor and Wheeljack were putting it in during body reconstruction," Jetstorm explained with a brief chuckle.

"Ah," Blurr replied quickly before plucking Streak off the ground earning a brief yelp of shock from his young mate before proceeding to one of the newly placed couches which were placed there to accommodate the new Autobots present. He sat down ignoring the curious gaze of everyone else as he tightened his grip on Streak, almost protectively.

"Blurr?" Streak asked uncertainly, not actually complaining about his predicament but confused as to why he was in it.

"Notlettinggo," Blurr mumbled almost inaudibly, but Streak caught it and sighed as he let his head fall onto Blurrs chest.

"Hey... erm... i know you two have had it rough for the past few days... but maybe slumming it in your holoforms could lighten up the mood," Chel suggested, a small smile on her face as both bots looked down at her questioningly "it could be fun and i know you both need the cheer up," she sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"PLUS, we get to play with them!" Meg cackled evilly "... i mean we get to help model them," she corrected quickly, smiling sheepishly at the disturbed looks of the mechs around her.

"I guess... it couldn't hurt..." Streak mumbled with a small frown

"Yay!!" Meg cheered happily as she flailed her arms.

"Idontknow... imeanwhatifi'mnotfastanymore..." Blurr mumbled

"Perceptor was saying that mods and weapons would be being turned into default gadgets," Jetstorm smiled, as if egging the two to try it.

"Ok, Streak you come with me, Burr you go with Chel, i will 'play' with Streaks holoform for a while and see what i can come up with while Chel has fun with yours!" Meg grinned evilly

"... That sounds wrong on SOOO many levels," Bumblebee mumbled

"C'mon chop-chop!" Chel hurried as both bots clambered to their feet.

"Okokfine," Blurr grumbled, pecked his bond-mate to be on the cheek then slunk off with Chel, Streak smiled softly at the retreating figure before looking down at a smirking Meg.

"C'mon lover-bot," Meg giggled "hey Prowl, can we use your room for a few minutes?" Meg asked sweetly, Prowl sighed

"Is nothing sacred anymore?" Prowl mumbled

"Ah let the lil lady Prowler, not gonna 'urt ya," Jazz smiled, putting a hand on the black and gold ninja's shoulder.

"Fine, but touch anything of mine and you'll be sleeping in the cold" Prowl deadpanned, Streak smiled and plucked Meg off the ground before carrying her off to the ninja's room.

----

"Oki-doki then Streaky, Transform and turn it on!" Meg grinned excitedly, Streak then placed her on the ground and transformed, automatically his engine cut off, his lights shut down, seemingly completely offline. Then a boy with long-ish black hair and bright blue eyes fizzled up in front of her, he was wearing a black V-neck hooded short sleeve pull over with a black shirt underneath, a pair of black denim jeans covered his legs with a brown belt around the waist. He also wore a pair of light grey trainers, his skin was tanned slightly, something almost akin to a Spanish boy and you could TELL he had muscles under those clothes.

".....Fwoar," Meg drooled slightly as he smiled sheepishly.

"What next?" he asked, in a voice which kinda reminded her of Kaoru Hitachiin (English voice, not Japanese)

"We play with it, so what can you do with it?" she asked curiously, he shrugged in response

"I can do anything with it really..." he replied offhandedly causing an evil grin to pass over her face

"Wanna shock Blurr into the next century?" she asked with a grin, he frowned but gave into the curiosity that was just building up

"How?"

"Turn it female!" she laughed and clapped her hands together as he gaped

"I'll do no such thing!" he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"You KNOW it hurt last time in this form, whether it was real or not it still hurt," Meg challenged, a small smirk on her face as he winced internally and rubbed his stomach

"Y-yeah it did, but still, i'm a mech and i stay a mech," he grumbled

"Nobody's asking you to have a sex change, Streak... just for funsies," Meg grinned, clasping her hands together in an 'I have a plot and you're it' kind of way. Streak sighed finally after a few moments of silence and dropped his hands to his sides in defeat.

"How would i look?" Streak asked quietly as she cheered in accomplishment took to walking around him almost appraisingly.

"Oki-for-doki... i love those twins." she giggled then retained her straight face "hair is long so let's keep the tradition, make it come down to around here" she instructed poking Streaks lower back before continuing "small layers, jet black, make it soft and shineh," she instructed, wiggling her fingers for effect and automatically it happened the long shiny and soft hair she'd asked for, fell down the boys back quite quickly. "Ok put a black beanie on your head," she instructed and it happened.

"What else?" he asked trying to look up at the weird hat that now adorned his head.

"Voice, make it softer, and slightly higher, like a girl," she instructed

".... Like this?" he asked and just as she'd wanted... he sounded like a girl!

"Peerrrfecto!" she giggled "now..." she trailed off and searched through her bag for something "ah-HAH!" she cheered and pulled out a magazine. "ok best lookin females on this planet... ok not really but still it's a start; make your body slimmer, more curvy, long legs," she flipped the magazine open and showed him a page just to emphasize her point and all of a sudden a girl now stood in Streaks place, unfortunately nothing of their hard work could actually be seen in the pull over and jeans.

"..... This it?" he asked almost desperately (... or SHE lol).

"No, clothes... need to change them to get the full effect," Meg rubbed her chin thoughtfully as the girl in front of her gained a rather desperate look. "Oh and fill out your lip a little, make more girlish," Meg commented, Streak rolled his eyes and did so. ".... oh yeah, erm... you're a girl, since you're a medic you should know what ehem... personal areas us girls have right?" Meg asked hopefully, Streak once again rolled his eyes and made the necessary changes.

"I do know those." Streak grumbled and blew upwards, causing his silky smooth bangs to blow upwards.

"Longer eyelashes," Meg instructed, and as if she were God it was DONE! "Larger chest, not to large though or you'd just be gawked at," she giggled and the changes were done. "Ok now the clothes... black spaghetti top," she instructed and the pullover fizzled out of view to change into the aforementioned item of clothing "now a light grey one over it," just as she said it, it happened, fizzling into view before her eyes.

"Anything else?" he asked with a dry glare.

"Pants... make em into shorts." Meg instructed "up to here," she elaborated motioning to Streaks thigh "leg warmers from here down over your shoes," she instructed and both happened, showing off the dark egg-shell coloured tan quite nicely.

"All better?" he asked hopefully

"Necklace, stringy one, one that wraps around your neck like twenty times, not literally," she quickly added on the end as he nodded and concentrated, creating the necklace quickly, it even had a little Autobot logo and a red cross charm on it.

"Now stand still and lemme look at you," Meg instructed and he did so. She walked around him for a second and clapped, "me amigo you look MAGNIFICO!" she cheered clapping her hands while Streak just smiled slightly and raised his now slender eyebrow.

---

"...Whymustwedothis?" Blurr asked, looking up at the dreaded mall in his bi-pedal mode.

"Cause Meg's busy with Streak and i need some clothes, now come on turn on that holoform that we spent ages modelling!" Chel instructed strictly as passerby's just STARED at the large blue mech that they'd never seen before.

"Finefine," he mumbled and transformed, turning on his holoform he got out of the car and glared at her. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a tight fitting turquoise shirt with a black stripe down the front, his LAWNG blue hair was tied up so it fell down his back and nowhere else; on his belt was a small device which enabled him to run quicker. His light skin tone made his eyes practically GLOW which they kinda were of course, and completing the look was a pair of light blue running shoes.

"Much better, now turn off the speed thing so we can understand you," Chel smiled, he begrudgingly did so... only very slowly.

"I hate you," Blurr growled out, narrowing his ice blue eyes dangerously.

"Aww and i love you too, now c'mon we have shopping to do!" Chel giggled, not in the LEAST bit scared, and then dragged his speedy backside into the large establishment.

---

"So erm... how should i act?" Streak asked uncertainly, watching as Meg circled him, trying to see if anything looked 'wrong'.

"Like your usual self... actually... be dominant for once boy, i mean seriously..." Meg sighed shaking her head; even SHE knew that the boy had dominance issues (lol).

"But aren't females meant to be the less dominate of the human race?" Streak blinked once in surprise.

"Generally... yeah we can because most of us love to be on bottom buuut there are some out there who love to be dominant, now take charge!" she ordered, thrusting her hand into the air as if pointing to some random object on the ceiling, Streak didn't even bother to check what she was pointing at either, even if curiosity was just begging him to do so.

"... So what should i do?" he asked, leaning against the wall as if bored.

"Wait for him in the room first... catch the buggar off guard" she smirked; drumming her finger nails together then looked down at her nails and gained an evil expression. "Make your nails longer... and a bit sharper." She smirked,

"Why?" Streak asked, looking down at the silver nail-polish covered nails... which looked rather average.

"Cause i said so now do it, I'll teach you what to do with them afterwards" she grinned deviously; Streak sighed and automatically made the changes, his nails becoming pointed and longer.

"How are you going to show me?" he asked cautiously, almost not wanting to hear it!

"....... One moment please," Meg put one finger up then ran out the room, Streak stared at the door for a moment before sitting on his alt mode's hood.

---

"Jazz!!" Meg yelled as she ran into the lounge, Jazz looked over the back of the couch and down at the girl with a frown.

"Wha'chu yellin for i ain't deaf," Jazz chuckled, standing up

"Do you have hologram tech?" she asked curiously, a brief nod was her answer

"Ah never use it though," Jazz shrugged "why?" he asked kneeling down.

"Need your help, Streak will make it solid, I'll explain once he's done it," she grinned, tugging on his finger with all her might... it didn't even move his hand.

"... Why should i trust ya?" Jazz asked sceptically

"Cause i is a cute an innocent little angel" she giggled, giving him a cute little pout.

".... Yeah an Sentinel's a tree hugger" Jazz rolled his optics beneath his visor before standing up straight "a'ight, show me the way," he sighed as she beamed up at him then ran off in the direction of Prowls room; he followed closely behind her of course.

---

".... How does Jazz fit into this plot?" Streak asked, his now back to male holoform working on Jazz's hologram tech.

"You'll see" was aaaaallll Meg had been saying for the past few minutes, and it was starting to get on both mech and holoforms nerves.

"Ok, that should just about do it, get the changes perfected by Wheeljack or Perceptor, just in case." Streak smiled sheepishly, flicked the switch on then made his holoform appear back on the ground next to Meg, whom was looking at her nails, a smirk growing on her face.

"Turn it on," Meg instructed, pushing herself up off Streaks hood. Jazz then proceeded to transform/do an odd break-dancing move before cutting his engine completely an turning on his newly upgraded holographic equipment.

".... Sweet Primus on a Pogo stick!" Meg gaped, gaining odd looks from both males on either side of her

"Urm... i doubt Primus could fit on a Pogo stick..." Streak scratched his head thoughtfully.

"It's an expression, but holy shiz dude!!" Meg grinned as she bounced up and down on the spot, clapping her hands in glee, there, in front of her... stood a GOD.

Easily standing around 6'6 was Jazz's rather ha-ha-haaawwtt holoform. He had a well built 'athletic' type build, dark chocolate coloured skin, broad shoulders which promised definite well toned muscles beneath the white vest. Dark brown thick dread locks cascaded down his neck, ending at just below his shoulder blades. A light blue mirrored visor like set of shades rested over his eyes, hiding their colour from the world. On his bottom half were a pair of black -ripped at the knee- jeans and a pair of white trainers, on his belt resided a small pouch where two stick like things were held, more than likely those were his nun-chucks.

"... Not that i'm complaining, but how come your holoforms looks different than the human forms Prowl showed us?" Meg asked curiously, checking the holoform out.

"Because we have a choice of what they look like before we first turn them on, it's a brief second but it's still our decision." Streak explained simply with a half-hearted shrug.

"So what did ya want me for?" Jazz asked curiously, folding his arms across his chest

"You're gonna be my example!" Meg grinned pleased with herself.

"... What for?" Jazz asked cautiously, getting ready to bolt at any time, Meg turned to look at Streak who gave a defeated sigh before switching his holoform over to the female design ".... whoa girl is that what you two 'ave been up to in 'ere?" he asked, looking the holoform up and down before turning to face Meg.

"Yep, nice ain't it," Meg grinned slyly as Streak put his hands on his hips.

"Ok, we have Jazz here, what are you gonna do with him?" Streak asked, mildly bored with this whole thing.

"You, shirt off; now" Meg instructed, turning to face Jazz "... trust me," she smiled innocently at the sceptical look he gave in return. He sighed as it fizzled out of view; Meg gave a whistle of approval before looking at her nails. "Hands by your side" she instructed

"What're you planning on doin dudette?" Jazz asked, putting his arms down beside his sides, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Streak, watch his reaction closely" Meg instructed, Streaks attention turned to Jazz, who blinked in curious wonder, Meg uncurled her palm and put her nails on Jazz's chest, before slowly and with medium pressure, dragged them down, Jazz's spine stiffened, his breath hitched and his muscles tensed. "See how his body reacts?" Meg smirked, tapping her nails on his abdomen, each tap gaining another flinch from the cyber ninja.

".... The contact stimulates male reactions... how odd," Streak frowned, observing the reactions like an eagle would its prey.

"Not odd, nature." Meg smirked and put a finger to her lip and tapped thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh...." Streak replied inaudibly, leaning back on his hood.

"... S'cuse me," Jazz mumbled before turning his holoform off and scatting, Streak smirked at the quick retreat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's up with him?" she asked curiously

"Ever heard of the term 'hot and bothered'?" Streak asked looking at his nails

"... Yes?" Meg frowned

"That's what he is now, congrats you aroused an Autobot!" Streak grinned, clapping his hands as she blushed and stared at the exit Jazz had just scat out off.

"..... I'll look into that later" Meg mumbled before turning back to the rather shocked Streak "what?" she asked at his expression

"I thought you'd of... i dunno, chased him or something," Streak frowned

"I will, after I've made sure you're not gonna be in pain, set the holoform so it's NOT a virgin," she instructed, he frowned but made the changes

"Why?" he asked

"Because apparently it hurts like hell for a girl on her first time" she nodded before running out the room. Streak sighed and turned his holoform off, transformed then walked out the room, only to be intercepted by Bumblebee.

"Hey Streak, since Blurrs out with Chel and Sari's with Jetfire... wanna race?" he asked grinning

"Umm... ok?" Streak answered/asked a sheepish smile on his faceplates.

"Woot!" Bee cheered before dragging the young medic outside.

---

"Can we go yet?" Blurr asked almost pleadingly, his arms filled with bags and other stuff as Chel happily... shopped, then suddenly, Chel got a phone call.

"Helllooooo?" Chel drew out "... already? We-he-heeeellll ok, we'll be back soon... ooh you lucky cow.... ok, right, be back soon, bubi" and the phone went click then into the pocket it went. "Ok now we can go!" she grinned and skipped towards the exit.

".... Why do i feel like this is a plot of yours?" Blurr asked cautiously as they left the mall.

"Well, because it was my speedy friend," Chel snickered before jumping into his passenger seat and buckling up.

"...... I hate you," Blurr grumbled, placed the bags into his boot and turned his holoform off. Gunning his engine he shot out of the car park and back towards the Autobot base, earning multiple stares from random shoppers.

--

"Look Bee as much as i love racing with you, and i really do..... I have to go like now," Streak groaned in annoyance, the yellow bot demanding a rematch.

"Just once more!" Bee pleaded, on his hands and knees

"No, i have to do something," Streak replied walking towards the entrance of the plant, only to find his leg wouldn't move "what the- Bee get off my leg," Streak sighed, looking down at the bot who had defiantly latched himself to Streaks leg.

A very dishevelled looking Meg practically stumbled out of the plant just at the right time as the two bots stopped their talk to look at the girl

"Bee... off, Streak, room, he's coming back" Meg instructed, fixing her hair.

"..." a few moments of silence, as Streak and Bee stared at the human... "No i don wanna know," Streak mumbled, flicked Bee off, transformed and shot into the plant.

"... What happened to you?" Bee asked curiously, looking up from the pavement

"Jazz happened" she grinned goofily, Bumblebees left optic twitched before he transformed

"No i don't wanna know either" he hurried and shot off back into the plant.

--

"Streak?" Blurr asked as he was shoved into his room in his holoform... thhheeennn the door locked. "... Whydoifeeltrapped..." he mumbled, looking around the rather empty room, then he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist "gah!" he yelped jumping. Craning his head to look down at the black haired female behind him he blinked twice

"Hai Blurr" Streak smirked

"....... Streak?" he mumbled in shock, the girl smirked and reached up, pecking his nose

"Yep, Megs idea... good one too least it won't hurt," she smirked and shoved his rather shocked little booty towards the bed.

--

"Knew I'd find you if i looked" Jazz purred down Megs ear, causing a shudder to run down her spine and a small squeak to come out of her mouth.

"You found me," she responded softly

"Hey Prowl.... check it out" Chel smirked as she pointed across the room; the black and gold ninja followed her finger and chuckled

"Knew it would happen eventually, our races are quite similar in that aspect so... it was bound to happen; then again the matches have come out quite odd" Prowl smirked

"Meaning?" Chel asked, leaning against his side casually

"I always thought Bumblebee would have caught Sari's attention, yet Jetfire did... and Meg i believed Jetstorm may have, but Jazz has.... now it just leaves you to find someone dear." Prowl smiled down at her.

"Eh... i can wait... you know, spazzing about you guys in the background was fun, me and Meg thought it'd be all random down here.... but... well, it's not, kinda nice actually," she smiled, he moved his arm and petted her head softly

"Finally you realize that.... but then sometimes it does get a bit mad around here," he chuckled as she tried to fix her hair.

"So you have that holoform gadget thingy?" Chel asked curiously

"I do but it's not solid, i'm unsure on how Jazz has a solid holoform, perhaps Streak had something to do with it," Prowl chuckled and stood up

"Where're you goin?" she asked, staring up at him

"To see if i can get it solidified," he smiled

"Not yet! Streaks... umm... busy," Chel muttered sheepishly, twiddling her thumbs behind her back, Prowls visor raised slightly on the left side before he gained a blank look

"... Do i even want to know what he's doing?" Prowl questioned, mildly perturbed at the thought

"No probably not, wanna go out for a drive instead?" Chel asked grinning, Prowl sighed and transformed "yay!" she cheered and jumped on, he chuckled and shot out of the base, earning a whoop of excitement from the spazzy blonde.

---

"Streak?" Blurr asked softly, his arms wrapped around the slender waist of the female holoform

"Hmm?" came the expected reply

"... Change it back," Blurr instructed, earning a soft laugh before the male version flickered into view, grinning slyly up at the blue haired male. "Mmm-much better," he practically purred before pulling the younger man closer to him, Streak blushed slightly before snuggling against his bond mate to be.

"Like this one better hmm?" Streak asked softly, nuzzling the sensitive flesh on Blurrs neck, internally he was very grateful for the knowledge that all of their sensitive areas... applied to their holoforms as well, the neck... was one of Blurrs.

"Much better" Blurr mumbled "although the other one certainly has its advantages," Blurr chuckled, placing a kiss on Streaks forehead.

"Ooof course it does," Streak laughed. Resting his head on Blurrs chest Streak sighed

"What's wrong?" Blurr asked, running a hand through his mate's soft black hair

"Mmm-nothing just can't wait to get back to Cybertron," Streak replied, relaxing completely and closing his eyes.

"... Why?" Blurr asked curiously, so far he loved earth, it was beautiful... he thought Streak liked it

"You said when we got back to Cybertron... we could bond," Streak replied softly, looking up at the speedy male through black bangs. A look of realization dawned on Blurrs face before a soft smile curved at his mouth.

"... You know... we could do it now" Blurr offered, Streak stared at him for a moment, as if searching for the joke in his words

"... They'd hear it..." Streak mumbled

"What's your point?" Blurr smirked and pressed his lips against his younger partners, Streak let out a muffled and startled squeak before it toned down into an 'mmmm' noise.

--

**Ok, ONE LAST chapter left, and that's it... and that's an epilogue so... yeah... sorry about the long wait, total writers block :( **


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: All I can say is… sorry for the wait ;3; **

**I make it up to you by giving you LAMBO'S! **

It had been two years since the visit to Earth and the time dragged itself by for both young medical officer AND the speedy elite guard recon officer, both Streak and Blurr, having bonded on Earth had made it their mission to return to the blue gem in the middle of a its desolate solar system every year… but unfortunately things had always managed to get in the way.

Streak had been promoted to one of the CMO's of the Autobot HQ, his expertise in the field were fit for such a role after all. Unfortunately that role kept him welded to the base, he'd had no time to take a trip to Earth with Blurr… Blurr had gone yes, but Streak had always been left behind.

That was until the twins crashed through the doors of the med bay, limbs in a right state, all jumbled together, apparently they'd had a fight and managed to get themselves locked together, however these twins were not the twins he was used to… these twins were two different twins all together, he'd met them once or twice, but he'd never worked on them medically speaking, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, two hot-rod elite guard warrior class mechs, and unlike Jetfire and Jetstorm whom were linked solely by a sibling bond… these two were in fact twins by spark.

"Well if it isn't the two infamous twins" Streak smiled, sub-spacing one of his many tools as he turned to face the mess on the floor.

"H-hey medi-bot… think you can- OW Sunny cut that out!" the red one –sideswipe- as Streak had previously learnt complained from somewhere in the pile

"Shut it Sides you're the one who started this! –OW you're scuffing up my paint STOP MOVING!" came the unmistakable snarl from Sunstreaker's vocals

"Now-now boys calm down" Streak smiled as he knelt down to their level "just stay will, and I'll have you untangled in no time" he spoke in his usual soothing tone of voice, they became still as he expertly un-wove the tangled limbs from each other, separating yellow from red limbs until there two large warrior bodies led spread eagled on the floor, bits of red paint on one, bits of golden paint on the other.

"Cheers cutie" Sideswipe grinned up from the floor, Streak merely shook his head and stood back up, it was often some mechs decided they were going to make a pass at the young CMO, the twins were notorious for it, every time he saw them, which wasn't very often as they _were_ front line warriors in the war front… but every now and then, they'd try, and each time… shot down, this time was no exception

"Is there anything else you boys require?" he asked in a helpful tone as he looked down at the two still spread-eagled bots on the floor. Sideswipe was the first to respond

"Full body check-up would be nice, how about you do us…-

-…then we'll do you" Sunstreaker finished, a smirk in his tone of voice

"No thank you boys, now if that's all please be on your way" he remained cool and collected each time they tried, so today wouldn't be any different… then they both stood up, to put it lightly, both mechs TOWERED over the young medic, he stood his ground as usual, and they both shrugged and sat down on a medical berth. "If you don't have any ailments I will have to ask you both to leave" Streak repeated himself…

"Eh we have a question-

-One which you won't hesitate to say yes on we bet!" Sideswipe finished, it was one of their traits to finish each other's sentences; it often annoyed most bots because naturally they didn't actually _HAVE_ to do it, they just did it to annoy the frag out of people he was sure.

"And what would this question be?" he inquired, albeit in a rather bored tone of voice.

"Well, since Blurr's on earth-

-and you're here…" Sunstreaker finished

"Yes?" Streak urged, Sideswipe opened his mouth to speak

"We're going on a recon ship to Earth-

-Thinking you might want to tag along…-

-Since it's so dead here" Sideswipe finished his own sentence, matching smirks on both mouthplates

"I don't think getting on a ship with you two would be best for my physical and mental health…" Streak replied, his optical ridges furrowing in a frown, they both naturally took on mocking offended expressions.

There was something about sets of twins that just HAD to be annoying… with the jet-twins, they annoyed everyone with their inability to call each other by their designations, instead regarding each other as 'brother' all the time, whereas with the warrior twins… they annoyed everyone with synchronized actions, finishing each other's sentences… and just plain being general pains in the aft.

"It won't be just US on the ship-

-there are others coming with us too!" they defended themselves of course…

"Oh? And who would be coming along?" Streak kept his optics on them; he'd learnt the hard way that taking your optics off of the warrior twins while you were alone in a med-bay wasn't the best of ideas.

"Hmmm, well so far the ship's just missing a medic… there's us two-

-Perceptor and Wheel jack-

-That vain aft Tracks- Sunstreaker grumbled, his arch rival in handsomeness

-Bluestreak and Smokescreen…-

-Rodimus and finally Springer" Sunstreaker finished off, both of their hands up, counting numbers on the yellow and red digits in perfect unison.

"… Well at least the Plant's extra rooms are going to be used up…" Streak sighed, but they were right, there wasn't a qualified medic amongst them, Red Alert had been placed on Moon base 2, and the Xiantium that TOOK her there really wasn't at its best after a recent decepticon attack riddled it with holes, so a quick return trip wasn't an option.

"You'll get to surprise your booonded" as it was a small sentence that they COULDN'T split into two parts even if you paid them too… they spoke it in unison, Streak had to admit… their vocals resonated quite well together.

"Oh fine, but one pass at my aft and I swear to primus I'll knock you seven from Sunday then weld your afts to the ceiling of the ship and replace your interface equipment with bells and bits of string understand?" if paling were possible to a Cybertronian, they'd be white as sheets at the tone in Streaks usually chipper voice

"Yes sir…" both of them spoke in unison again, their strong vocals coming out meek and withdrawn.

The Steelhaven set off for the gem of a planet shortly after all bots had been accounted for, heading back for earth where the Jettwins, Blurr, the Earth team… and the commanding group of the Decepticons awaited.

**Eh there should be a sequel… sometime… maybe, I doubt I'll get time to actually write it up, I have the structure and plot of it down to an art but gaining time for it is just very difficult, oh and in my version, prowl aint dead, so yeah… he lives, woot!**


End file.
